Suicide Can Save You
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: ItachiXHinata Hinata runs away from her father, and is thinking of ending her life, but she is saved at the last minute by Itachi! He then takes her to the Akatsuki and they welcome her hoping she will keep them together! Better summary inside! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**Suicide can save you**_

**_Act: Prologue_**

**Chinese Fairy:** Hiya, I just wanted to post this fic and also tell everyone that… I LIVE! I am not dead, but I have been having writers block with all my working fics so, I'M SO SORRY! I shall try to update them all, but first I want to work on this one as first priority! Hoo-wa! (Coughs) Anyway, here are the rules!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto or the characters… if I did then this would be turned into an episode! YES!

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy:** I know, I know, it sucks, but bear with me… it can't be that bad! … Can it…? (Slams head onto table) Oww… Anyway, please read and review, but if you don't like this pairing or me at all, CLICK THE "BACK" BUTTON AND MOVE ON TO SOMETHING ELSE! For I do not want a flame for something that I warned you about! Thank you and enjoy the fic!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Suicide can save you**_

**_Act: Prologue_**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Spring time in Konoha can be the most beautiful place in all the Countries but you have to want to enjoy its beauty… everyone is enjoying it, in someway or another, everyone except Hyuuga Hinata… Today Hyuuga Hiashi –her father- and she had gotten into an argument -well he called it a disagreement- and it cost her a sprained ankle, two broken fingers, and a few bruises…

It was finally night time when he had left her alone with her tears. Hinata stumbled out of the room he berated her in and limped out of the Hyuuga manor and slowly making her way out of Konoha.

When she arrived at Konoha gates she molded some Chakara together and pushed one of the grand doors open and walked out of the Village of Konoha, whispering into the wind a farewell to her friends… and she continued to limp her way away from the Leaf Village, a Kunai at the ready in case she ran into a stray ninja. When she was an hour's worth of limping distance she stopped and rested on a rock.

She inspected her ankle. It was twice its normal size and her sandal was not helping. Hinata removed the sandal and stood up to test her ankle, it was now numb with pain, but she decided to continue walking.

Another hour is when she stopped, this time at the bottom of a huge oak tree, she examined her ankle again and it was now slightly bleeding from her walking on the rough ground. The pain was now overwhelming for her, not just the pain from the wounds, but from the heart as well… "I… I can't go on like this, bleeding from my heart and wounds from my life…" she said to no one real.

Hinata put the kunai she was carrying back into her pouch and she pulled out a small dagger, it had a silver hilt and a single pearl on the hilt as well. She received this beautiful gift from a nameless friend, the only thing she remember about this friend was that he said to her, "When you use the silver dagger I shall come running to save you…" Hinata smiled, "He would come running to save me…? I don't know who you are, nor remember you… by the time you get here… it will be too late." She stated.

The white-eyed beauty brought the dagger to her wrist and slowly drew it across her covered veins, wincing in pain.

She then switched the blade to the other hand and sliced this other wrist, cutting deeper and deeper into her own flesh. "It… It hurts…" she murmured. Hinata smiles and started to feel dizzy, so she decided to lie down. Her world becoming darkness, "I… go… good bye… everyone…"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

A shadow was running out to find someone, someone that was calling him; he had a gut feeling that **_she_** was calling. After all these years she finally called for him! He suddenly stopped running, "Blood… I sense a weak Chakara form… please don't let it be her!" he whispered. He then continued his sprinting off in the direction of the Chakara. Suddenly coming across the same oak tree that Hyuuga Hinata was. "No…" he moaned.

The shadow ran over to the very weak girl and checked her pulse. A very weak pulse, but a pulse none the less. He picked her up bride's style and disappeared back to where four other shadows were.

"Itachi, where have you- whoa! You don't bring the people you kill back to camp… yeah!" shouted a blonde. A brunette sighed and spoke to the blonde, "Deidara shut up…" another man got up from his spot near the fire and examined the half dead Hinata in Itachi's arms. "We should get her to the hospital… back to Konoha, unless you want to kill her…" he said. Itachi shot Kisame a glare, "Well, take her to Elderaunt tonight, take care of the camp, I'll be at the hospital with her…" with that said, Itachi disappeared.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Chinese Fairy: **…. That must be the worst opening in all of writing history! But, it's a start of a new adventure! I sure hope everyone who stayed this long, review as well! PLEASE! I NEED SUPPORT OF PEOPLE TO CONTINUE WRITING! Well, Itachi and Hinata meet and they will have many more meetings! But for now, just wait, if anyone wants me to continue, REVIEW ONCE AGAIN! REVIEW! (Bows) thank you! And please excuse any grammar errors and mistakes! Ja Ne!


	2. Awaken

_**Suicide can save you**_

**_Act: 1 Awaken_**

**Chinese Fairy: **I FEEL LOVED! I love all of the reviews I got! They so helped me out for this chapter! THANK YOU ALL! (Hugs and squeezes her reviewers) Anyway, here are the rules and the fic! See ya!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto or the characters… if I did then this would be turned into an episode! YES!

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing at the end! THANK YOU! I am sorry also if this chapter gets a little confusing but I shall clear it up! ENJOY! (Disappears)

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act: 1 Awaken**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_"Well, take her to Elderaunt tonight, take care of the camp, I'll be at the hospital with her…" with that said, Itachi disappeared._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Itachi was once again running through the forest with Hinata in his arms. He was glaring at everything, but could not glare at the unconscious beauty in his arms, "Why! Why would she do something as stupid as this!" he quietly fumed. Hinata stirred in his arms and slowly came around. "Hmm…?" she looked around and then up to see Itachi, she screamed and squirmed to get out of his grasp. The Uchiha stopped, letting her drop to the ground and crawl away, he followed. "Hinata, it's me, why are you trying to get away from me?" Itachi asked, coldly.

She winced and tried to stand up. "You… are not the boy I met when I was little… you are not the friend I knew…" she starts to walk away, but she tripped on her sprained ankle and fell once again to the ground. Itachi sighed and walked over to her; he picked her up and stated, "I am the same person you met. Now shut up, you need to rest, you lost a lot of blood…" she still struggled but it was futile. She was getting sleepy.

"I told you to rest, we shall be in Elderaunt in fifteen minutes." He affirmed shortly. Hinata just nodded, "… Why… why did you try to kill yourself…?" Itachi asked. The white-eyed beauty said nothing; he nodded and started to run again.

The two of them reached the hospital and he set her down right next to the main entrance. "You better get some rest. I'll be watching you…" and then Itachi disappeared. A man working for a medical team noticed the bloodied up Hinata a few minutes later and the rest of his medical team carried her inside to clean her up.

"Miss, what is your name…?" asked one of the medics while they brought her to a hospital room, Hinata stayed silent. The medical team left the room and a nurse walked in, she ushered Hinata into the small bathroom and out of her clothes. She then guided Hinata into the shower. The water was already running for a few minutes, which made it already warm. The nurse picked up a soft sponge and started to gently clean up the dry blood on Hinata; all the while Hinata remained silent.

When the water stopped running the nurse took two towels and wrapped one around Hinata's body, and then started to dry off the Hyuuga's hair with the other. "You know, when we get a person who attempts suicide we mostly will have them in the Psychiatric ward, but something tells me that you aren't the type to suicide. Why hurt yourself…?" Hinata stayed silent yet again. The nurse sighed and continued to dry Hinata's hair. When her hair was dried, Hinata's body was dried off and she was placed in hospital pajamas and was placed in bed. "Good night…" The nurse smiled, bowed and walked out the door, closing it on her way out.

After the nurse left Hinata had another visitor, a doctor. He was blonde and had black eyes. "Hello, my name is Dr. Renalds, I'm going to clean up your wounds and then you'll be kept her for a few nights under watchful eyes then you are to be sent back to Konoha, Hinata-san." The doctor stated. Hinata's eyes widen with fear. _'No! I can't go back there! If my friends find out I tried to kill myself, they will never forgive me!' _Her thoughts screamed, but she slowly nodded. He smiled and said, "You are very lucky that you're alive. I bet you wish that you hadn't hurt yourself."

"I'm… not… going… back…" Hinata murmured. Dr. Renalds didn't hear and went to a cabinet and pulled out gauze and a roll of wrappings. He then walked over to Hinata's bed side and starts to wrap the cuts on her wrists. "So, why did you run away from Konoha?" She stayed silent ignoring his presence. Renalds nodded and finished up covering the wounds.

"Well, the nurse that was tending to you, Nurse Midori shall come check up on you in two hours… have a good night sleep." He declared, Hinata turned away to face the window and wouldn't give a good night back. He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door after himself.

Hinata looked out to see the moon out and the stars shining brightly. She got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. _'Thank goodness were on the first floor…'_ she thought as she climbed out of the room and to the outside. She scanned the area and saw that there was no one there. Hinata then started to walk away from the hospital and into the forest. By the time she was deep into the forest, there was a rustling in the bushes. She went for her pouch of weapons but remembered that she left her clothes and weapons in the hospital. "No…" she whispered. Someone jumped out of bushes and was behind Hinata with a kunai to her neck within a second.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Hinata opened her eyes and looked up to see a blonde ninja. He smiled down to her and said, "You are that girl that Itachi had earlier… sorry, about the sudden attack, thought you were another ninja!" the blonde stated as he withdrew the kunai from her neck. "A-ano… who are… you…?" Hinata asked timidly. The older ninja smacked himself on the forehead and replied, "I'm dumb! My name is Deidara… yeah! Come. Let's get you back to camp. Itachi would be happy to see you up and about. When he came back to camp he looked really mad and agitated." A grin appeared on Deidara's face as he started to walk back towards the campsite.

Hinata started to walk but she fell to the ground. Deidara stopped and looked back, "Still hurt… yeah?" he walked over to her side and picked her up. "Wow! You are light… Yeah…!" Hinata blushed. Deidara laughed and started to walk to the campsite.

"What is taking Deidara so long?" asked a brunette in the group surrounding a fire. "Don't worry Sasori; maybe he's taking a leak." Another man stated. "Shut up, Kisame." The last man ordered. There was some rustling in the bushes but the three didn't bother to look who it was. They all knew it was Deidara, what they didn't expect was that he was carrying a Hinata.

"All of you are so rude, ignoring our guest! Don't worry Hinata-chan, they aren't always this cold." Stated Deidara as he walked into the fires light. Itachi's head shot up to see if Hinata was really in Deidara's arms. He was not dreaming. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Kisame sighed, "Itachi… maybe they were gonna do something awful to her and she ran!" The Uchiha glared at the talking man, silencing him. "… Were they going to do something to you…?" he asked her shortly.

Hinata nodded and said slowly, "They… They were going to send me back to Konoha… and if I were to go back, I would really die…" Deidara smiled and stated, "Well don't worry, you won't go back," he paused. Itachi stood up, "Deidara! Don't make any promises you can't keep!" he snapped. "What! Why can't she stay with us…? I mean, she doesn't want to go home, and who will take care of her? The evil hospital that wants to send her home…?" replied Deidara.

"We don't even know why she left!" shouted Itachi. Kisame and Sasori looked at the two arguing Akatsuki members. "Why don't you want her to stay?" asked Sasori, Itachi shot him a glare and growled, "If she stays with us, all she'll do is cause trouble!" There was silence. But soon there was noise, the sound of someone crying. Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi looked at the person in Deidara's arms. Hinata was sobbing and letting tears flow from her white orbs. "I… I don't wish to go home… I want to stay with you, Itachi-san… I want to stay with all of you…"

Kisame looked back to Itachi and sighed, "Come on, just let her stay… there really is no harm as long as she does what she's told." Sasori just nodded in agreement. Itachi sighed as well, "… Fine… she can stay…" Deidara smiled, "See, Hinata…? I told you they aren't always cold!" the blonde received three glares from Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi all the while Hinata was blinking away her tears. _'Can they really want me here…?' _

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**Chinese Fairy: **I tried to make Itachi less soft, I hope I did a good job and did what everyone wanted, HOPEFULLY THIS MADE A LOT OF PEOPLE HAPPY! (Slams head onto a table) Sorry, needed that! Well, I hope everyone reviews and tells me what they think about this fic! And also tell me how I can improve it! YEAH! Sorry, for any mistakes and grammar errors! Hopefully there aren't any… REVIEW PLEASE! Ja Ne!


	3. Notice

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act: 2 Notice**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Not much to say to everyone only… THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! I feel so damn loved! (Tackle hugs everyone) So, someone asked about the people of Konoha, they will remember their shy Hinata in this chappie so don't worry about it! BOO-YEAH! (Flings arms into the air swinging them around) ... Sorry, anyway, let me lay down the rules once again then to the fic! Ja Ne!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto or the characters… if I did then this would be turned into an episode! YES!

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **OKAY! Listen up, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY FIC! Here is the reward for those who read and review! The next chapter! (No one there) fine, here is the chapter anyway… ENJOY! (Tries to disappear but slams into a wall) Okay, just go onto the fic…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act: 2 Notice**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_Deidara smiled, "See, Hinata…? I told you they aren't always cold!" the blonde received three glares from Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi all the while Hinata was blinking away her tears._ _**'Can they really want me here…?'** _

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Soon dawn came and the four members of the Akatsuki group woke up, they silently cleaned up the clearing they were in, disposing of anything that hinted they were ever there.

Deidara and Sasori moved to Hinata's sleeping form, Deidara covered her with his cloak and Sasori picked her up. "Wow, she is really light…" murmured Sasori. Deidara giggled, "I know… when I said that last night she totally blushed! You should have seen her, she was all cute!" she stated. Kisame moved to hit the blonde. "Shut up! You're going to wake her up…" he muttered.

Deidara rubbed his head and flipped Kisame off. "Fucker…" he whispered, Itachi finished off what he was doing. "Okay, we head off towards Konoha. She needs to get herself her weapons and any other items she might need. Understood?" he said shortly. The three nodded and disappeared. Itachi soon followed them…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Morning showed brightly in the village of Konoha, but at the Hyuuga manor something was up. Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi was looking for her sister, and found nothing. Not even a trace of her. The young Hyuuga sighed and walked to someone's room; she knocked and a cold response followed, "Who is it?" Hanabi winced but quickly covered it up. "Father, Hinata is missing, I have searched everywhere for her and she's not home!" There was silence then, he replied. "Go find Kurenai, tell her to search all of Konoha." Hanabi nodded and ran off.

The young Hanabi ran off the Hyuuga premises and towards the training ground, she was slightly panting when she came to a stop at the grounds. "Kurenai-sensei!" Hanabi called out, three shadows appeared in a circle around Hanabi; It was Shino, Kiba and Kurenai.

"Hanabi-san, what are you doing out here…?" asked Kurenai, Hanabi's pants subsided and she replied, "Hinata… is missing, I haven't found her anywhere in the Hyuuga grounds… My father wanted you to search Konoha for her…" Kurenai was silent for a while, Kiba and Shino awaiting their orders to look for their friend. "Shino, Kiba. Scout out Konoha, meet back at the Hyuuga residence when you're finished." The two men nodded and disappeared. Kurenai turned to Hanabi, "Hanabi-san, please go back home, in case Hinata comes back. I'll report to your father."

Hanabi nodded and started to run back to Hyuuga manor. Kurenai looked up to the sky and then back to eye level. And with the wind, she flew towards Tsunade's study room…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Hinata slowly woke up still in the arms of Sasori. "Hey, look! Princess is awake!" called Sasori (A.N: It's a long story, I'll explain at the end of this chapter!) everyone else stopped walking and turned back to see. She looked up to him and smiled shyly, "G-good morning… Sasori-san…" the brunette blinked, "San…? Hehe I like that… So, are you ready to walk?" Hinata nodded; Sasori placed her down on her feet, her legs wobbled but she kept them still.

Deidara walked up to her and hugged her, "You need to be more careful! If you don't Itachi would always be mad! You should have seen him while you were asleep, Kisame joked that you were in a coma and he was just glaring, look! He still is! Except that he looks ready to kill me… save me… Yeah…" Deidara spoke as he cuddled her. "Deidara, I think she needs to breathe… and stop acting like a fool…" stated Kisame.

The blonde let go of the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, grinning. "Sorry, so… let's finish getting you your stuff then we can go eat!" Hinata nodded and started to walk, she passed Kisame –who then followed her watching in case she fell- then she walked up to Itachi, "G-good morning… Itachi-san…" He looked down to her and nodded once also saying, "… Good morning…" he then looked back out to the view; they were on a cliff that viewed all of Konoha. "Come. We must hurry." Itachi said sternly.

He jumped off the cliff landing gracefully on the bottom floor. Kisame walked up right next to Hinata and smiled, "Better have Deidara or Sasori carry you down there, don't wanna to hurt yourself again, do we…?" Hinata smiled, "No, I want to be no trouble... I can manage down there by myself…" Kisame looked a little worried for the "princess" but he nodded.

Kisame jumped down to meet Itachi, he spoke up. "She needs help getting down, her ankle is still injured." Itachi looked up and sighed. "Fine…"

Deidara and Sasori were both trying to help Hinata down the cliff, but she was being stubborn not wanting their help. "No, really… I-I'm fine…" she avowed. Itachi appeared right beside Hinata and swept her off her feet. She let out a startled gasp. "Shh… you'll bite your tongue if you talk now." And he jumped off the cliff once more, with his young "friend" in his arms…

Deidara and Sasori both looked to where to couple landed and then to each other, "Hey… how come he never did that for any of us… yeah…?" asked the blonde. Sasori was silent for a while then he replied, "Because you aren't the one he cares for, he like us as a group of criminals, but he loves her." He paused and looked to see a confused Deidara, "Never mind…" with that said he jumped off and Deidara followed.

After fifteen more minutes, the four S- Class criminals and the single Hyuuga landed in front of the open gates of Konoha. Itachi placed Hinata down gently and said shortly, "Go to your home, gather only what you need, leave what you want. And be quick about it…" she nodded and ran off.

Deidara and Sasori were looking up to see if any member of Konoha was on patrol, none were at the moment. "Come, let's get out of the clearing… yeah, I don't want to be here when the Konoha idiots come back…" Itachi didn't say a word as he disappeared into the trees, soon followed by Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Hinata silently made her way into the Hyuuga manor and to her room. She gathered her weapons, scrolls, and a single doll. This doll she had, was her mother's… She smiled sadly and placed everything into a small bag. She went to the door. The bluenette turned back to gaze at her room once more then opened the door to the outside. Hinata stepped out and ran into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried, the person grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Hinata-sama! Where have you been? Kurenai-san, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were looking all over for you," stated the person. "N-Neji-ni-san!" said a startled Hinata, Neji let go of her arm and smiled, "Where were you…?" he asked. Hinata twiddled her fingers and stuttered out an answer. "I… I w-was… training, and I in-injured myself… I… I didn't mean, t-to worry anyone…"

Neji immediately noticed Hinata's discomfort and also saw that she was lying, but ignored it. "Well, Hinata-sama, why don't you go to meet Inuzuka and Aburame, they are outside with Kurenai-san…" he avowed. Hinata nodded. She bowed to him and ran past him. As she was running, Neji activated his Byakugan and saw what were the contents in her bag. "She's leaving…?" Neji disappeared and reappeared with Kiba and Shino. "Ah! Damn it Neji, why must you do that!" growled Kiba. Neji ignored the comment and spoke. "Hinata-sama is planning on leaving Konoha. I don't know where she's thinking of going, but she can't leave." Kiba stopped his growling and stared. "Why would she want to leave…?" asked Shino.

Kurenai sighed and said, "She must not want to be here anymore… but if she were to leave, where would she go…? It just doesn't add up." Hinata came running towards her cousin and her teammates and her teacher. "Hello, sorry if I worried anyone…" She said while smiling. Kiba snapped. "WHY! Why would you want to leave Konoha! This is your home! You have people here who love you! You're being selfish Hinata!"

Hinata now scared took a step back, but she walked right into someone: her father. "F-f-father…" sheer terror crawled onto Hinata's features. She screamed as loud as she could, falling to the ground, tears cascading down her cheeks.

From a far distance the four members of the Akatsuki heard their princesses scream and they all looked to one another. "HINATA!" Deidara and Sasori were the first ones to jump out of the tree, very quickly followed by Itachi and Kisame. _'Please! Please let her be okay!' _Itachi's thoughts shouted. The four of the practically flew to where Hinata was.

Kiba raced over to Hinata's side and took her into his arms. "Hinata! HINATA what's wrong!" he demanded. She struggled out of his arms. "S-stay back!" she pulled out a kunai, and her Byakugan activated. Everyone took a step back. All except for Hiashi. "Hinata, put down that Kunai, and disengage your Byakugan. That is an order!" he commanded. Hinata began to shake. She also started to hyperventilate.

Her body has had enough, it shut down. Hinata was falling to the ground… "Whoa! Princess, I told you to be careful!" said a startled person as he caught Hinata. "What did you guys do? YEAH!" shouted Deidara as he stood next Kisame who pulled out his Samehada. "You better answer his question… I maybe a little more patient that him, but you harmed our little princess… and my patience just wore out!" snapped Kisame.

Itachi appeared beside Sasori, shocked to see Hinata unconscious, but quickly placed his cold mask back on. "Sasori. You and Deidara take Hinata out of Konoha. If she wakes up, keep her safe…" he stated calmly. The blonde and brunette nodded and ascended into the air, and then allowing the wind to carry them near the forest, disappearing forever…

"HINATA!" screamed Kiba and Shino. Kurenai was about to follow, but Kisame appeared in front of her and lashed at her with his Samehada. She was flung back hitting a tree. "Kurenai!" called out Neji. He activated his Byakugan and was about to attack Itachi when Gai came out of nowhere and stopped him. Gai then charged towards Itachi himself and threw a punch. Itachi dodged and disappeared. "You'll never see Hyuuga Hinata ever again… she is free!" Kisame said before a quickly followed Itachi…

Neji fell to the floor. "She's gone…" he murmured. Kiba punched the ground beneath him. "Damn it… Damn… HINATA!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**Chinese Fairy: **………… OKAY! Please review this really… odd chapter! Sorry if this chapter was confusing… Next chapter will explain everything… hopefully…

**NOTE:** I play Hinata in a Role Playing game in livejournal .com and another person in cnj "crack no jutsu" plays Sasori and they call Hinata a princess. I then just decided that they all call her that… (Shrugs) Don't know why… Please, once again... leave a review… just no flames… I don't wanna be put down… Excuse my grammar errors and mistakes… thank you! Ja Ne!


	4. Forever

_**Suicide can save you**_

**_Act: 3 Forever_**

**Chinese Fairy: **… OMG! I got a ton of reviews! I feel LOVED once again! (Dies from happiness) ……… I am back from the dead, and sorry that this took forever to update but here it is! (Disappears)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. If I did then I would so transform this awesome show into a crappy one… IT WILL NEVER BE THAT WAY! (Slams head onto head three times) Three's a charm.

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **Now, once again, please… READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! I need to have help to make this fic as decent as possible! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW AND VIEW MY FIC! … I have to stop shouting… here is the next chapter! (Runs away and hits a tree) Oww…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act: 3 Forever**_

_**XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"_**You'll never see Hyuuga Hinata ever again… she is free!" Kisame said before a quickly followed Itachi…**_

_**Neji fell to the floor. "She's gone…" he murmured. Kiba punched the ground beneath him. "Damn it… Damn… HINATA!"**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX** _

Sasori and Deidara stopped when they both knew that Konoha couldn't catch up to them anymore. Sasori gently placed Hinata down near a flowing river. Deidara sighed, "God damn it! What the fuck happened to our princess before Itachi found her… yeah?" he asked his partner.

The brunette shook his head. "I don't know… but whoever hurt such an innocent person like Hinata, deservers to die a most painful death…" Sasori stated coldly.

The blonde and brunette sensed two oncoming shadows and readied themselves to fight. The two shadows appeared in front of Sasori and Deidara. It was Itachi and Kisame. Deidara slapped himself on the forehead and exhaled, Sasori just disengaged from his fighting stance. "Is she alright?" demanded Kisame.

Sasori spoke, "She pushed her body to a limit, and she will be out for a little while…" Itachi walked over to the unconscious Hyuuga's side and kneeled down so he could brush some strands of hair out of the way of her closed eyes. "… Itachi, do you know what happened to Hinata-chan…? If anything we just want to know so we can help… Why was she running?" asked a serious Deidara.

The Uchiha looked at the other three Akatsuki members and replied softly, "I am not the one you should ask, you should talk to her…" Itachi then cast his gaze at Hinata's sleeping face and sighed, he then placed his ice mask back on. "I'm going to scout the area. Watch out for Konoha nins." He stated callously and disappeared.

It was afternoon when Hinata woke. Her vision was blurry and she could barely see. "S-Sasori-san…? Deidara-san!" The Hyuuga's voice filled with panic and she started to shake. Suddenly a blur was moving towards her, Hinata startled, backed up until her back hit a boulder. A gasp escaped her lips. "Calm down, Princess… Shh… It's only me!" the Blur spoke. Hinata rubbed her eyes and all the blurriness went away, like a bad dream… "K-Kisame-san…?" Hinata questioned. The man smirked. "Yeah… you know Deidara is right you need to be careful. You almost fell into the river." Kisame stated while he was moving Hinata away from the rushing water.

Hinata smiled shyly and said, "Th-thank you… Kisame-san…" she paused and looked around. "Wh-where is Itachi-san and the others…?" asked the shy princess. Kisame looked towards her and replied, "Itachi went scouting. Deidara and Sasori went to find supplies we might need, just incase something happens to any of us!" he smiled and placed Hinata down by another boulder away from the river.

"… Hinata, I have something to asked you…" spoke Kisame after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Hinata," called Kisame, looked at Hinata –who was playing with blades of grass- looked up to meet his gaze, "What is it… Kisame-san…?" she asked. He looked dead in her eyes and asked, "Why are you running away from Konoha and why did you try to kill yourself?" There was an uneven silence. Hinata fidgeted. "I…I wish not to talk about it…" Kisame shook his head. "I won't be mad, Hinata. Just tell me…" He saw how nervous she looked and smiled, "You know what? Never mind… I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, when you're ready to tell us, you'll tell us, right?" He finished. Hinata stared for a moment and then smiled as well, "Th-thank you… for not… pressing the matter…"

Kisame looked down to her with his smile and then stood up. Smile now gone. Hinata tilted her head to one side, "W… what is the matter…?" the Hyuuga asked, Kisame replied coldly: "A group of people are coming towards our location, and it's not Itachi, Deidara or Sasori!" the blue haired girl started to shake. Was it Konoha ninjas? Are they coming for her… whoever they were…! Do they want to harm her or her new friends?

Kisame pulled his Samehada from it's spot on his back and whispered sternly, "Go into the bushes and hide. When the enemies go away, or I die you make a run for it… of course, me dying will never happen!" he turned and grinned at her, reassuring her that nothing bad will happen. Hinata nodded and crawled into the nearest bushes.

When she was out of sight Kisame's face reformed to being serious and he jumped into the trees leaving a small scroll on the floor. The clearing by the river stayed dead silent for a few minutes then suddenly three men appeared in the clearing. Kisame smirked. 'Only three and they don't even have forehead protectors, they are most likely bandits…' his thoughts read. Kisame decided now was a good time to unleash the trap he had placed in the clearing.

Smoke started to come out of the scroll he left out; the three guys started coughing from the smoke and one backed into the river causing him to fall in. 'NOW!' Kisame's thought's screamed at him. He jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and landed on the water. Kisame started to form seals for the Suirou no Jutsu -Art of the water prison technique- and finally the aqua prison sealed the man.

The smoke soon disappeared and the other two men stopped coughing to see the one man trapped. "Who the hell are you!" demanded one of the men. Kisame smirked and replied, "None of your business… now, who is ready to die?" One of the two ran towards Kisame while the other was walking his way to where Hinata was hiding. Kisame saw this and he growled, "Where do you think you're going? Your fights with me!"

The man walking towards Hinata's location stopped and turned to face Kisame, "Did you know there is a little girl here?" he asked as he grabbed Hinata by the back of the neck and flung her into the opening. The man who was running pulled out a kunai and was about to slash at Kisame, when Chakra strings came out of nowhere and stopped his movement. Hinata looked up to see Itachi, Deidara and Sasori standing on branches of a grand tree. "Yo! Getting your ass served to you Kisame… yeah?" Laughed Deidara. Kisame glared at him and shouted back, "You shut up or I'll stick you into the little prison!" Sasori yanked on the Chakra strings, causing the man to fly towards a boulder slamming into it.

The last man growled and unsheathed a katana on his back and charged to kill Hinata. Just as he was about to plunge the sword into her, Itachi jumped down and took the sword out of his grasp. "Deidara. Since you seem itching for something to kill, you can start with this guy." Hinata screamed.

Sasori moved to her side –after he cut the Chakra strings- and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong princess?" he asked worryingly. Hinata shook her head and said, "No… killing…" Itachi looked at her and sighed. "Fine... Deidara knock him out. Kisame get that man out of the prison and just tie them up." He stopped and looked at Hinata, "We won't kill unless it is necessary. Then when that time comes, we won't hold back." The Hyuuga hesitant at first then nodded. "Thank you…"

Kisame formed two seals –with his free hand- and murmured under his breath "Kai." then the Hydro prison dispersed. Sasori walked over to the man huddled by the boulder to make sure he was unconscious and started to tie him up. Kisame finished tying up the man who was in the Hydro prison, and laid him next to Sasori's unconscious enemy.

Deidara took the man that Itachi confronted and tied him up as well, "Hey Hinata look, a pretty bird!" stated the blond. Hinata looked at the opposite direction, and then Deidara took that chance and knocked the man unconscious. When the Hyuuga turned back she saw Deidara put him down, "Shh… the prick is sleeping… yeah…" he whispered. Kisame chuckled and Sasori sighed, "Deidara… grow up." Deidara pouted at Sasori's statement and started to swirl the dirt with his foot.

Itachi looked at his group of partners, then he looked at Hinata, who was smiling at the three men and she then walked up to them and started to search them for injuries.

"Hinata… it seems you have stolen my heart again… just like when we were younger…" The Uchiha walked up to Hinata and the others. "Come. Knowing Konoha, they will come after us… we should leave… Hinata, I will sneak you into Konoha to say farewell to your sister. That is all we will give you. Understand?" The young lady nodded. "Yes."

"All right, if we are going to sneak her back into Konoha, we have to-" Itachi cut Kisame off. "No. It will just be Hinata and me. You three meet us at the boarder of the Fire Country." Stated Itachi firmly. Sasori and Deidara said at the same time, "No!" Deidara continued, "Jinx… anyway," he stopped joking when Sasori gave him a glare. "We are all a team! We all go back!"

Sasori gave him his two cents. "We are all going, not because we want to, but because it is our duty too… to protect the princess!" Hinata stepped in. "A-Ano… I was wondering… maybe I should go alone… none of you would get caught if I went alone and-" all of the men shouted together: "No!"

Itachi sighed sick of their arguing back and forth so finally… "Alright. Alright! If I let you guys go, will you all shut up!" Deidara jumped up and down. "YES! YES! We promise!" he practically shouted. Itachi turned and grabbed Hinata gently by the arm and started to walk back to Konoha, with the three Akatsuki following.

"You three are going to be the death of me…" sighed Itachi. Deidara corrected him. "No, not three anymore… now it's four of us!" he stated with a smile. Itachi let go of Hinata so she could walk on her own and looked to her beautiful face… "He is right… you too…"

Hinata smiled and spoke, "Happy to be of service…" she said while blushing profusely.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**Chinese Fairy:** I am SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING! I was really hoping to, but now I am awake and willing to finish this fic! The next chapter will be up and running very soon! Till then, forgive me, and review! And Please excuse any errors of mine… thank you and see ya! (Runs away without hitting anything this time)


	5. Later

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act 4: Later**_

**Chinese Fairy: **AHH! (Glomps everyone) thank you, thank you! I AM SO HAPPY, I FEEL LOVE! I am just going to lay down the rules… again, but I must, for I am weird. Ja Ne!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. If I did then I would so transform this awesome show into a crappy one… IT WILL NEVER BE THAT WAY! (Slams head onto table three times) Three's a charm.

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **Now, once again, please… READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! I need to have help to make this fic as decent as possible! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW AND VIEW MY FIC! … I have to stop shouting… here is the next chapter! (Runs away and hits a tree) Oww…

**P.S:** Someone pointed something out in a review for the last chapter. When I said there were four troublemakers for Itachi, I know there were a total of five people in the group, but maybe I wasn't clear enough… I meant there are four troublemakers! Sorry for the confusion! (Bows)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act: 4: Later**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"_You three are going to be the death of me…" sighed Itachi. Deidara corrected him. "No, not three anymore… now it's four of us!" he stated with a smile. Itachi let go of Hinata so she could walk on her own and looked to her beautiful face… "He is right… you too…"_

_Hinata smiled and spoke, "Happy to be of service…" she said while blushing profusely._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

By nightfall, the Akatsuki and Hinata made their way back to Konoha gates where the security was tightened and it seemed that they were actually keeping a look out! (A.N I don't mean to diss them, but it's for the fic! Back to the story!) Hinata felt a slight sense of nervousness and placed her hand to her chest. "P-please, Give me strength…" she murmured so Itachi –who was right next to her- wouldn't hear.

Itachi glanced at the Hyuuga and sighed, "Alright. We go in through the East gate, and hope that there is not as much security there than here. Go!" The Uchiha stated. The rest of the Akatsuki nodded and disappeared. Itachi picked Hinata brides style and disappeared as well. After a few minutes they made their way to the East gate and saw that there was only three guards in sight. Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara turned their gazes to Itachi and he nodded. In a flash of light, the three guards were knocked out.

Hinata and Itachi walked out of the bushes and to the grand east doors. Itachi molded some Chakra and opened the door, just enough for the five of them to slip inside. Kisame shut the door behind them and they made their way towards the Hyuuga estate. When they made it to the manor, Hinata's heart was racing. 'What if father finds me? What if he catches us all? I don't want my friends to be harmed…' Hinata thought about the four members and made a silent oath.

"Everyone, I-I will go alone from here…" Sasori and Deidara started to protest, but Itachi silenced them with a glare. When they went quiet he turned to face Hinata with an emotionless mask. "If you need help… give a shout, we'll come." He stated; though deep down he was already starting to regret it. She nodded and ran to the wall that separated the world from the Hyuuga estate and jumped over. Stumbling slightly due to her ankle, she straitened up and silently made her way to her room.

When she got there she heard someone inside and slightly opened the door. Correction, there were two people in her room. Neji and Hanabi. Hinata gasped and shut the door quietly. "If they find me they won't let me go…!" she was so deep in thought she didn't hear her room door open and she jumped slightly when a hand grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hinata-sama…? B-but they took you? How did you escape!" Neji was demanding all these question and Hanabi started to cry happy tears. "Sister, I am so glad that you are back! Did they do anything horrible to you?" Hanabi added her two cents into the mix; all the while Hinata was getting so confused. She pushed Neji away from herself and ran into the room and locked it. "Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama! What are you doing!" Shouted Neji.

Hinata slumped to the floor. This is it. Her father would hear Neji's call and she would be discovered. "No… I won't be! I'll sneak out of my passage." She whispered. The Hyuuga heiress opened a small panel in the wall and slipped in it. She then started to crawl deep into the panel and made her way to the outside. The bluenette stood from her spot and dusted her clothes clean. "Hinata!" called Hanabi as she and Neji came running towards her.

A bark came from the other side of the wall and a voice. "What is it Akamaru? You smell the scent of… HINATA!" Kiba jumped over the wall onto Hyuuga property and came face to face with Hinata. "Hinata?" his face brightened up as he pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm so glad that you made it back to Konoha! How did you escape them?" his voice still happy as he asked all his questions.

Neji and Hanabi finally made it to her side and Neji questioned, "Why did you push me Hinata-sama? Is something wrong?" Hinata couldn't tell them that she wanted to stay with Itachi… "I-I c-came… to say good bye, t-to you all…" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Hanabi gasped and Neji just stared. Kiba was the first to speak. "Wh-what do you mean, 'say good bye' Hinata," he paused. And the next second growled. "They threatened you, they told you to say good bye and then they will never let you see us again!" Hanabi clasped her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Hinata-sama, you must tell Tsunade-sama! Tell her, and then she can send someone after the Akatsuki!" stated Neji; Hinata gasped. Things just got worse, now they want her to go to Tsunade about Itachi!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Itachi shifted in his spot on the tree. "Man, she is taking so long to say good bye! Yeah?" snapped Deidara. Sasori had been staring into the sky, but turned to his attention to Itachi. "He's right, she's been gone too long, do you think someone caught her…?" he asked Itachi. The Uchiha glared and disappeared. Kisame gave a sigh then chuckled. "Great, were going to have a night battle!" and with that said, he disappeared as well.

Deidara looked at Sasori -who looked back- and gave a maniacal laugh. Sasori glared and smacked the laughing blonde. "Shut up and get going." He stated calmly. Deidara nursed the spot on his head and snapped back, "Go to hell Sasori!" Sasori just smirked at the blonde. "Too late." Deidara gave a "humph" and dispersed, after him went Sasori.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Hinata was started to cry. She would rather die than betray Itachi! Kiba noticed that the girl in his arms was crying and he lifted her chin so she would meet his gaze. "Hinata, what wrong…?" he asked softly. She shook her head and slowly moved out of his grasp. "I-I came to say good bye, they won't hurt you anyway, they would never hurt anyone…" She stated more to herself than to Kiba.

Neji was about to speak but Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori walked out of the shadows. Kisame smirked. "Hey, it's the same kiddies we saw earlier!" Deidara saw Kiba's arms around Hinata he gasped. "Hey, Itachi! That boy over there is making the moves on your girl!" Deidara stated and he started to laugh. Sasori glared at the laughing blonde and smacked him on the head again. "Shut it!" Sasori growled.

Kisame stole a glance at Itachi and saw something in those bottomless pools for eyes… was that, jealousy? Kisame hide a smirk. "Let Hinata go… and you will not get hurt." Spoke Itachi, coldly. Neji glared. "No. You will have to take her by force. Hanabi, go and call for Tsunade-sama!" yelled the Hyuuga genius. Hanabi ran out of the courtyard and sprinted towards the Hokage's office. "Shall I go after her…?" asked Sasori, who started to form Chakra strings.

Itachi looked to the puppet master a shook his head. "No, she could say we were here, but by the time the Hokage gets here we will be long gone from Konoha." He replied calmly. Kiba growled and snarled. "You won't take her, we won't let you!" The dog trainer moved Hinata behind himself and readied himself for battle.

Deidara cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I take dog boy!" he claimed. Sasori stayed silent, as Neji activated his Byakugan. "Like Inuzuka said. We won't let you take her." Neji sounded calm, but his gaze was cold towards the Akatsuki members. Hinata was frozen in shock. There was going to be a battle between her friends. She didn't want this, she never wanted anything like this, and all she wanted was to die!

In one swift movement, Hinata pulled a kunai out of Kiba's back pouch. She backed herself into the wall of the courtyard and placed the kunai to her neck. "S-stop all of you… I-I don't, w-want anyone h-hurt…!" she was scared. It written on her face, but not for herself. She was scared for Itachi and the others…

Deidara moved towards Hinata. "C-Calm down Hinata, everything will be okay, yeah…?" Neji saw that Hinata would not defend herself against the person edging towards her; so he threw a shuriken at Deidara, getting the artist in the shoulder. The blonde immediately pulled back, and let out a swear word, well, actually a few. "Fucking A! That prick just chucked a fucking star at me!" Sasori sighed and replied, "It was partially your fault." Then the puppet master looked at Neji, anger now in his voice, "But the rest of the blame goes to you!"

Sasori rushed at Neji at incredible speed but before he could land an attack on the genius, Hinata moved the kunai from her neck and was about to plunge it into her stomach.

Neji yelled out her name, Sasori stopped his attack, Kisame swore and Kiba reached out to stop her, but Itachi disappeared and reappeared next to Hinata grabbing her wrist. She let out a startled gasp, and looked up to his gaze. Itachi's Sharingan was activated. Those deep red eyes poured into hers and she was so entranced in his gaze he took this chance to knock her out.

Neji and Kiba let out startled gasps as Hinata fell into his arms; he turned to Kisame and Sasori and nodded. Sasori appeared in front of Neji and punched the genius in the stomach, hard. So hard, he knocked him out. Kisame appeared behind Kiba, grabbed him by the neck and pinched. Knocking him out cold.

"Let's go, I can hear them coming." Snapped Itachi coldly. He was pissed. The other three Akatsuki members nodded and jumped over the Hyuuga wall and started to run towards the East Konoha gate. Itachi right behind them, carrying an unconscious Hinata. _"Hinata, I know you wanted to say good bye to them, but they were hostile to us, and it caused you to snap once again. You shall never see them again as long as I can help it." _Itachi thought about this until all of them –Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hinata, and himself- made it over Konoha gates, and into the forest where no one would find them…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**Chinese Fairy:** I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! (Screams at the top of her lungs) I am really tired, and mostly… I AM SO SORRY I KEEP LYING! SO MANY PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE TO UPDATE, BUT I KEEP ON PROCRASTINATING, AND PROCRASTINATING! Please forgive me, this time I swear that the next chapter will come up faster, if not then you all can kill me! … Umm, you can but then I couldn't finish this fic! AHA! … I'm safe… Umm, anyway I will get to work on the next chapter, and please remember to REVIEW! And excuse my errors and mistakes! See ya in the next chapter! (Runs away and hits a giant tree) Oww… (is now unconscious)


	6. Feelings

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act 5: Feelings**_

**Chinese Fairy: **See? I told you I would update sooner! (Grins like an idiot) Anyway, I LOVE ALL THE REIVEWS I'VE GOTTEN! I mean my god, I didn't think that this fic was good, but now people are starting to convince me! I am enjoying writing it, and IT'S ALL THANKS TO EVERYONE! Oh god, here are the rules, let's get to them before I knock you all out with my silliness…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. If I did then I would so transform this awesome show into a crappy one… IT WILL NEVER BE THAT WAY! (Slams head onto table three times) Three's a charm.

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, explained fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **Now, once again, please… READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! I need to have help to make this fic as decent as possible! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW AND VIEW MY FIC! … I have to stop shouting… here is the next chapter! (Runs away and hits a tree) Oww…

**P.S: **You people must be wondering, where is all the Itachi/Hinata? Well, here is a little bit of the pairing I love the most! (Foxy grin) It might not be much, but here will be something noticeable!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act: 5: Feelings**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**"Hinata, I know you wanted to say good bye to them, but they were hostile to us, and it caused you to snap once again. You shall never see them again as long as I can help it."** Itachi thought about this until all of them –Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hinata, and himself- made it over Konoha gates, and into the forest where no one would find them…_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hinata silently woke to the sound of fire crackling and also the sound of people talking. She opened her eyes and sat up. One of them noticed her and stopped talking. "Hinata, your awake! We thought that this time you wouldn't wake up, yeah!" stated the person. Sasori sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

Kisame and Itachi glared at Deidara. After a while Itachi calmed down and turned to Hinata. "Are you alright?" he asked shortly. She nodded slightly and averted her gaze to the ground. She felt a weird feeling. Like she betrayed them. Sasori noticed her gaze was to the floor. "Are you sure…? You seem a little tense-" She cut him off. "I-I'm fine!" she snapped. There was silence so thick in the camp you could cut it with a knife.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" she cried as she ran out of the clearing and into the forest. "Hinata! Hinata come back!" called out Kisame; Deidara and Sasori were about to go after Hinata, but Itachi stopped them with a look. "I'll go get her." The Uchiha stated and he went after her…

Hinata was hiding in the behind a waterfall with a small cave behind it. It could fit two people, but the roof of the cave was still a bit low. She was sobbing and crying her heart out. "Why…? Wh-why do they care so much? We barely know each other, and yet they treat me like family… I-Itachi, h… he makes me feel this weird feeling, like my chest it tight, and I could not breathe…" she cried out as tears fell.

Itachi stood near the mouth of cave. He had heard everything, but did it matter? She was now with him again and she would forever stay with people that could protect her! So why did he feel so empty for her…? He sighed and walked into the cave, water splashing onto his coat, and hair.

Hinata heard the splashing of water and looked up to see Itachi walking right to her. She tried to back up to the wall but couldn't move. When he got up close to her he hesitantly pulled her into a hug. Hinata gasped into the embrace and tried to struggle out of it. "Shh… It's… It's okay, you can cry," she soon stopped struggling. Itachi licked his lips and continued. "Hinata, the reason we treat you so well… is because, we want you to start to get comfortable with us. Because, your going to live a long beautiful life, and we want to see you grow that life correctly." He took in a breath and kept talking.

"You will never grow into that beauty if you stayed in Konoha, I saw what they do for you and it wasn't something grand. They would only bring you down… and Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and I think that you should be able to have a good chance at a life. So please," he tipped her chin up so she would look to him. "Please know that we will always care for you."

Itachi looked down to her and she looked back. Hinata sniffled and nodded. "A-Alright… b-but what if one day, you get bored of me and want to get rid of-" He cut her off by kissing her on the forehead. "We would never get rid of you Hinata, the choice of leaving us is up to you…" he whispered. Hinata thought about the choice of leaving and nodded. "Leaving… I-I could leave when ever I want…?" she asked. Itachi bit his lower lip and nodded. Shutting his eyes. _'I knew she didn't want to be with us, this was a mistake to let her stay…' _thought Itachi silently, his heart slowly breaking from hearing the one he cares for wanting to leave him.

"I-I don't want to leave… I-I want… I want to stay, a-and get to… k-know you better…" she looked to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and settled into his comforting arms.

Itachi let a real smile crawl onto his lips and he rested his head on her head. "Hinata…?" he whispered. He didn't get a reply; he assumed she had fallen asleep. So he lightly picked her up and walked out of the cave. The warm night leisurely started to dry off their slightly damp clothes, as Itachi took Hinata back to camp. When they got there, no one was there. Itachi's cold silence awoke Hinata from her slumber. "Huh…? I-Itachi-" he cut her off.

"Shh… Stay here…" he whispered softly, as he placed her tenderly in a hole at the base of a tree. She started to complain but he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. That silenced her in a second. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. You stay out of trouble, though." he stated and he stood up properly and ran to where he sensed many forms of Chakra.

When Itachi disappeared a kunai flew straight for Hinata's head. She let out a gasp and ducked at the last moment. The female Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and saw someone hiding in the bushes across the clearing. "Sh-show yourself…!" She called out. She tried to control her nervousness but it got the better of her.

She attacked first throwing three shurikens and totally missing the target. The person let out a laugh and appeared right behind her. When Hinata turned to defend herself against him, he swiftly knocked her out at the back of the neck. "Ahh…" she moaned as she went down. He picked her up and vanished to where Itachi had left to…

Itachi made his way to a fighting area where Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were fighting what looked to be hired ninjas from a village to get rid of them. The Uchiha sighed. They just keep on coming. Every once and a while, Hunter Nins would come around and try to kill the four Akatsuki members. Sadly for them, they kept on dying! Sasori was just toying with his prey and Kisame was slicing his way through his victims. Deidara messed up with an attack letting his attacker smack him in the head. "You fucker!" He swore as he made the ninja that attacked him explode. "That's what you get you son of a…" the blonde muttered. Itachi was about to aid Sasori when a man's laughing filled the fighting area. Silencing everyone and their attacks.

Itachi looked up to see Hinata in the clutches of a man dressed in black and red. And a forehead protector with nothing on it, symbolizing he stood for himself, and no country what so ever…

Sasori glared at the man in black as he noticed Hinata unconscious, so did Deidara and Kisame. "You bastard! Let our princess, GO!" Snapped Deidara. The ninja carrying Hinata cackled. "Why should I? I found her alone, and by herself… so finders keeper…" Sasori, in a flash used his Chakra strings to attack the man, making him drop Hinata. Kisame dropped his Samehada and he jumped up into the air to grab her. Smoothly landing on the ground. "Whoa… be careful, Princess Hinata…" he smiled as she stirred.

Itachi walked over to the man now tied up in Chakra strings, glaring daggers at the man. The Uchiha continued to walk towards the man and stopped so only the ninja and he could hear. "You touched what is mine… you shall die, now…" He pulled out a kunai and stabbed the man in the neck. Blood oozing out of his wound. The ninja with the death wound gurgled as blood also bled out of his mouth. Sasori pulled his strings back as if nothing happened. And Deidara winced slightly.

"Now you know, not to mess with another man's woman, yeah?" Deidara started; then he started to crack up. Kisame used his other arm to hit the blonde S-Class Nin. "Shut up! She is asleep…!" he whispered harshly. Sasori hit Deidara as well. "Yes, I agree…" The blonde pouted. "You too, Sasori-danna…?" he asked nurturing his two smack wounds to the head.

Itachi stared at his partners. They all seemed happy that she was okay, but there was something there… something that bothered him. Hinata still hadn't told them why she wanted to kill herself… He shook his head and stated coldly. "Alright, we are going to head for another clearing and set up camp there." Sasori and Deidara nodded and Kisame walked up to Itachi and gave the Uchiha, Hinata. "She will sleep more soundly when you're around." Kisame smiled and walked away. Leaving Hinata and himself alone. He kissed her lips gently and he whispered softly: "Sleep for now, Hinata, I feel as if we are not alone out here…"

With that said he walked with the others towards a new camp. Unaware that trouble was brewing behind the moon…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Orochimaru-sama, The Hyuuga child is now completely free of Konoha, and she is with Uchiha Itachi…" Stated a silver haired man with glasses. Orochimaru laughed in the darkness and replied. " Good. Soon I shall have the Sharingan and the Byakugan… and when I do, I shall form the two together and then no one will have the power to stop me…" Kabuto nodded. His trademark smirk on his face._ "Hyuuga Hinata..."_ he thought…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Chinese Fairy:** I know, I know… another bad, short, and confusing chapter from me… but don't worry it will make sense soon enough! Now, MEGA NOTE: This is when Sasuke is still with Orochimaru and before the Akatsuki go after Gaara! Sasuke doesn't know that his brother has Hinata but he will appear soon, so for now excuse my errors and mistakes and don't forget to REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! (Bows) Thank you and come back again! (Runs away into the darkness like a vampire) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Coughs) Oww… that hurt…


	7. please read this!

**Chinese Fairy: **I'm just saying this! I have read Tempermental Otaku's fic "You have to Feel Sorry for Her"! I have read her work. And it is the best Itachi/Hinata fic I have ever read! It will win over mines any day. I only show the most respect for her! I can believe that our stories are similar because of our plots. Here is mine, so no one will ever question me again… I hate copycats as much as everyone else. So I will lay down my plot fully so no one will ever hurt me like **angry mob** did!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hinata runs away and tries to kill herself but Itachi finds her and save her, they go back to Konoha to let her gather her things and then they are caught. They flee and once again go back to Konoha to let Hinata say good-bye to Hanabi and they leave. Now that they are out of Konoha, and Orochimaru can get the Byakugan for himself, so he sends Kabuto to collect Hinata and she is kidnapped. He soon falls in love with her while she stays with him… It is now up to Itachi and the others to rescue her! Let your imagination take the rest until I post the other chapters. But don't get your hopes up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I know how wrong it is copycatting is, and it hurts me that someone will even think of me doing that… ANGRY MOB if you are here I'm hope your happy. Because I'm not continuing this story, until I feel up to it, and I am pretty pissed off. I know you maybe a close friend of Tempermental Otaku, but you have no idea how horrible I feel. You are making me question if I even have the right to write. Later… -Chinese Fairy

P.S: I'm sorry for everyone that wants this story to be continued… I'll see everyone around, if you want to talk to me, send a PM, or talk to me in an e-mail… I'll see you all when I see you… Bye.


	8. Stars

_**Suicide Can Save You**_

_**Act 6: Stars**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… Hi everyone… I-It's been a while. You are all not going to believe this, but I missed you all! (Huggles) I missed you all. I just felt really sad not working on this fic. I just want to say thank you. All of you. I may have taken some time, but I really want to thank all for sticking with me and urging me to continue this story! THANK YOU WORLD OD REVIEWERS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters! If I did… A lot of people would like Hinata… Hehe…

**Warning: **Suicide attempts, blood, detailed fighting, and… OUR FAVORITE KISS SCENCES!

**Pairing: **Itachi+Hinata! The coolest pairing in the Naruto world!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **I hope that angry mob doesn't show up, if they do, I really will stop writing… Anyway I hope you all will forgive me, and also to ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Ja Ne! (Runs away)

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Suicide Can Save You**

**Act 6: Stars**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_He kissed her lips gently and he whispered softly: "Sleep for now, Hinata, I feel as if we are not alone out here…" _

_With that said he walked with the others towards a new camp. Unaware that trouble was brewing behind the moon…_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

The next day came along with dense fog, and no sign of the sun; but that didn't bother Hinata. For she had Itachi… That same morning, Hinata was the first to wake up. Everyone else was asleep and dreaming; she smiled warmly at them and stood up. Stretching slightly, she silently walked out of the encampment and leisurely made her way to a small lake near by.

She pulled out of her pouch a small handkerchief and dipped it into the water, when the handkerchief swelled up with as much water; Hinata pulled it out, and gently ringed it. With it now ringed she placed the piece of cloth to her face, and started to clean her face.

"I wonder if anyone is awake…?" she asked no one. As she continued to clean her face she thought about taking a small dip in the lake. The water was warm, and no one was around… So, Hinata shyly started to undress herself, and once naked, stepped in. she shivered as the warm liquid caressed her body. The Hyuuga sighed, as she enjoyed the water. Ten minutes passed as she spent her time comfortably. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes. Blushing madly, Hinata ducked her lower body into the water, "Wh-Who's there…?" She called out.

No one answered back, but she still called out again. "I-If anyone's there, please tell me!" she warned. Chuckling was coming from behind a tree, and then the person chuckling stepped out from behind. "Wh-Who are…!" she demanded.

The form chuckled again, and smirked. "Hyuuga Hinata, I have wanted to speak and talk with you for the longest time. Now I finally have the opportunity to do so. May you please get out, get dressed and come with me." The man stated. Hinata shook her head "No! I-I have no idea who you are! No, leave b-before I attack."

The man didn't move, all he did was reply to her words. "Forgive me. I didn't introduce myself, Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto. Now, please Hinata-san, don't make me go in there and force you out." He was smiling, but she could tell he was not bluffing. "I-If you come near me, I-I'll scream…" she retorted.

"Please, don't make it harder for yourself." He sighed as he shook his head. She inhaled, about to scream for help, but Kabuto disappeared, and in the blink of an eye, was right next to Hinata, and he already covered her mouth with his. He was kissing her roughly, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Hinata shut her eyes close, hoping this was just a really bad nightmare. But it wasn't the next moment; she felt his hands caressing and groping her body. When his hand reached the back of her neck, He pinched, and she blacked out. The last thing she remembered was him parting from her now bruised lips, and saying. "You are mine now…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Itachi woke with a start; he just had the weirdest dream. He thought he heard Hinata in trouble. The Uchiha shook his head and stretched, "Guys, wake up, we have a long way to go-" immediately he cut himself, off. Hinata was not there.

"Hinata? Hinata!" he called. This woke Kisame and Sasori. "What's up with all the yelling?" questioned Kisame as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hinata is missing, you fool." Snapped Itachi as he stood up and nudged Deidara's sleeping body with his foot.

"Owie! What the hell?" he looked up and said, "What is the big idea! I was dreaming of… what was I dreaming about…?" he started to talk to himself. Itachi had to contain his anger, "Hinata is missing you idiot. Get the fuck up and start looking for her! NOW!" he raised his voice, Deidara sighed, "Alright, Alright… god what are you, PMSing…?" That's it. Itachi smacked Deidara, and the blonde's face came in contact with the ground.

"Maph Phurt!" stated Deidara while his face was still attached to the floor. Kisame chuckled, "What did you say?" he asked, very amused. Deidara sat up in one swift move, and said, "I said, that hurt!" he snapped. "Will the two of you shut the FUCK up?" shouted Itachi as he rubbed his temples. Sasori, who stopped smiling, said, "Itachi, if you are looking for Hinata, she went towards the lake." Stated the puppet.

"How do you know, Sasori-danna?" questioned the artist. Sasori glanced to Deidara and then back to Itachi. "I saw her go that way; I thought she would do well for a little time to herself. Since she snapped yesterday, I thought she needed more time to herself." The Uchiha bolted out of the camp and ran towards the lake.

When he got there, there was no one in sight. Not even a living creature. "Where is she?" he asked himself. Silently cursing himself, Itachi ran around the lake searching for the Hyuuga. After a few minutes of looking, the other three members of the Akatsuki arrived. "Did you find her?" questioned Deidara.

"… No…" mumbled Itachi as he walked towards the lake shore and sat down. "Where could you be, Hinata…?" He asked. Itachi sighed, and looked down towards the lake. There. There was something floating a little way from shore. He wadded into the water, and grabbed the item. It was a handkerchief. He was about to throw it back into the water when something caught his attention. Hinata has a handkerchief!

"She said, her mother gave her this, she wouldn't go anywhere without it, unless…" His eyes widened in fear. Yes, the cold hearted Uchiha had fear in his eyes. "Hinata… you were taken… HINATA!" Screamed Itachi as he slammed his fist onto the top of the water, causing the water to splash everywhere.

"Itachi, what is wrong? Did you find out anything about princess?" demanded Kisame as he ran into the water. When he reached Itachi's side he looked at what was in the man's hands.

"Isn't this… princess's?" asked the blue skinned man. Itachi didn't answer. He was now silent. 'Hinata… Who would want to take you…? It couldn't be Konoha. They would've gone for us as well… So who…?' thought Itachi, as his eyes were growing cold. 'Whoever took you Hinata, they will pay. I swear it…'

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**Chinese Fairy: **Ahh! I did it! I finally began the next part of my story! I really am now pumped up for this fic. I am really excited! Sadly, I have to go to bed now, so REVIEW AND COME BACK TO READ AGAIN! Excuse my errors and remember… I am BACK! Ja Ne!

**P.S: **I think I'm going to up the rating, for there might be rape, and a lot of other bad things to come. If you want to leave, I will totally understand, thank you all and once again, REVIEW! Bai bai!


	9. Dream

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act 7: Dream**_

**Chinese Fairy: **I am sorry that I did not update sooner that I promise. I was busy writing another fic. I am very hooked! If any of you like the game "Kingdom Hearts" then maybe you should come and check out my fics. Though I warn you. They are BL (Boy Love) boy like boy fics. Don't like that then please don't check them out. I don't want to be yelled at by my lovely reviews… So disclaimer, then ficcy

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. If I did then I would so transform this awesome show into a crappy one… IT WILL NEVER BE THAT WAY! (Slams head onto table three times) Three's a charm.

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, explained fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy:** … Hmm… I just wanted to say… OMG! You all have been totally awesome! I am getting all the coolest reviews in the world! I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! Thank you all, and in return I shall give you this chapter! Enjoy!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Suicide Can Save You**

**Act 6: Stars**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**_"Itachi, what is wrong? Did you find out anything about princess?" demanded Kisame as he ran into the water. When he reached Itachi's side he looked at what was in the man's hands._**

"_**Isn't this… princess's?" asked the blue skinned man. Itachi didn't answer. He was now silent. 'Hinata… Who would want to take you…? It couldn't be Konoha. They would've gone for us as well… So who…?' thought Itachi, as his eyes were growing cold. 'Whoever took you Hinata, they will pay. I swear it…'**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Hinata woke with a start. She quickly sat up, she was in a dark room and there were no windows and nothing she could see. She started to panic. She swallowed a lump in her throat and stood up. She felt sluggish, yet she managed to get her footing. Hinata felt around blindly and finally felt the wall, and continued to feel around for a doorknob; yet she found something else.

Her hands were on a chest. A man's chest. She was about to pull back thinking it was Kabuto, but then soft hands grasped onto hers. "Don't panic. I am not the bastard of a man. I'm… I'm not going to hurt you." There was nothing threatening in his voice, but she could tell he was tense.

"Who are you? Wh-Where are we?" she questioned. The man was hesitant, but her replied. "I'm… Uchiha Sasuke, and we are in the Orochimaru's hide out. You are now his prisoner." Hinata froze. "No… No… this can't be happening… Wh-What happened to the people I was with?" She asked. Sasuke didn't know she was with anyone, he thought Kabuto got her from a forest by herself.

"Who were you with?" curiosity got the better of Sasuke. Hinata smile faded. "I-I was with… Uchiha Itachi and his three comrades." She stated. There was a thick silence and then he snarled. "What are you doing with him? What are you doing with that Son of a Bitch?" he demanded.

Hinata winced at the tone in his voice. "H-He saved me… A-And he asked if I would stay with him-" Sasuke cut her off by pinning her against the wall, he growled out, "Why is such a kind person like you with him? Do you get off with being with that ass?" He wanted to hit her from his anger, but held himself in check. "…Hinata… I know this is weird, but… I don't want you to be with that sun of a bitch." Stated Sasuke as he calmed himself down.

Hinata thought of something. "Sasuke-san… Why do you care what happens between me and your brother?" Sasuke looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "You mean… You don't know…?" He bent down and kissed her gently. After a few shocking moments, he pulled back. "I wrote you a letter a long time ago, saying that I liked you. I thought you got it, I guess I was wrong." He released her from his grip.

"Hinata. I know you are shocked, but you need to get over it, because… Now that I know my brother is coming for you, I have to kill him; you are going to help me with that." Suddenly an evil look formed in Sasuke's eyes; as if he was thinking of something murderous.

"Hyuuga, were going to go kill my brother." He said and then he grabbed onto Hinata and formed five seals with his free hand. With a blink of an eye, they were both gone from the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Man, we are going in circles! We don't even know where Hinata-chan went, and all were going on is Itachi's instincts? Why don't we just go ask a fortuneteller were she is, also ask if I'll ever find true love!" shouted Deidara as he stopped his walking.

Sasori sighed and turned back to the blonde. "Will you just shut the FUCK up? We are going on his instincts because he and princess are connected, and if we go to a fortuneteller she will just tell you that you will find someone." Snapped the puppet. He was about to turn back to start walking, but something from Deidara made him stop. "…Sasori-danna, are you a fortuneteller as well?"

There was an awkward silence and then, "DO I LOOK LIKE ONE?" shouted a now frustrated Sasori who summoned his chakra strings, ready to kill his partner. Deidara shrank back, and the quickly stated, "No, you look more like a model." Sasori advanced on Deidara and was about to strike him, but suddenly stopped. "Kisame! Itachi!" the two who were standing there watching the show looked up to Sasori.

"What is it?" spoke Kisame as he shifted his Samehada on his back. Sasori paused as if scanning the area and then his eyes widened. "There are two Chakra signals coming our way, about 200 meters west. One is related to Itachi, while the other one is… PRINCESS!" he snapped.

Deidara gasped, while Kisame held a shocked expression, while Itachi just said, "She is being brought here by Sasuke." Sasori pulled back his strings and saw Kisame and Itachi disappear, following Hinata's chakra read outs. "… Danna, are you sure that it's Hinata-chan?" Sasori looked down at his comrade and replied, "I am afraid to let you go out on your own in the world…"

Itachi raced through the trees at an alarming speed, making his way to where he was going to intercept the two teenagers. "HINATA!" he called out as he stopped on one tree branch. Not too far away was Hinata, she heard Itachi call out her name, she was about to shout back but Sasuke's hold on her arm stopped her.

"Not yet. We will go to him, once I am ready to take him out." Sasuke pulled out two blue pills and swallowed them dry. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke grabbed his arms and started to shake. Hinata moved towards him, incase he collapsed, but after a few minutes of shaking, Sasuke stopped and opened his eyes. There were shades of blue in his orbs and he looked as if he was ready to destroy a mountain. He turned to Hinata and stated.

"Right now, I am going to break your arm. Be prepared." And with that said, he grabbed onto her arm and twisted, causing her arm to snap. A scream echoed through the forest. Causing the four Akatsuki to freeze in their tacks.

"Sasori-danna, what the hell was that?" asked Deidara as they made their way into the same tree Itachi and Kisame were in. "… That sounded like princess, Itachi. Does your brother have a bone to pick with her? Because if he doesn't he just hurt her without any rational thinking." Stated Kisame. Itachi clenched his right hand into a fist. "I will kill my brother…" was all he said, before disappearing towards where the scream came from.

Hinata grasped onto her arm that was now broken. "Sasuke-san… Why…?" she didn't finish her question, the pain was too much. He turned to her and replied. "So to bring my brother here." As stated, Itachi did show up in the clearing that Sasuke and Hinata were in.

"Brother… How nice of you to join us." Spoke Sasuke to his brother as he left Hinata to herself. Itachi looked to his brother and then to Hinata. A bone was propping out of her arm, and blood was oozing out from the wound. Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded coldly. Sasuke smirked and replied, "I just damaged your property, that's all." Replied the younger Uchiha. Itachi glared at his brother even more. "How about I kill you now, so I won't have to look at you anymore?" said the elder of the brothers as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

Sasuke copied his brother's action and readied himself into a fighting stance. "Alright brother, come and kill me." He stated as if this was just a game. Hinata didn't hear the brothers as they started their battle, she tried to push her bone back in with a medical jutsu she learned from Tsuande, but she didn't have enough chakra.

A gust of wind came her way and suddenly Kisame, Sasori and Deidara were standing in front of her. "Princess!" exclaimed the blonde as he moved to her side. Sasori summoned his chakra strings and started to ease her bone back into her skin. She hissed and almost screamed, but Kisame cooed her to relax, just like a mother would when helping an injured child.

"Don't worry, it's almost done, Hinata." Stated Sasori as he mended the bone back in place. He left the strings to hold her broken arm together, but that was all he could do. They needed to get her to the hospital. "Can someone tell Itachi that if we don't get her to a hospital soon, her arm might get infected, and she could die." Stated the brunette.

Deidara nodded and stood facing the fight, "HEY UCHIHA BOYS!" he paused and saw that they ignored him, "Itachi! If you don't stop your fight, Hinata will die!" he shouted to his comrade. Itachi stopped fighting as soon as he heard this, and appeared in the clearing where Hinata was in. "…Sasuke, I am leaving. You will not follow us; you will not do anything of the sort. You will go back to Orochimaru's hideout and stay there. If you do anything other than that, I will kill you without hesitation." Stated the oldest of the Uchihas as he walked over to Hinata and gingerly picked her up.

Sasuke saw this and snarled. "Where are you going? The fight is not over yet!" Itachi ignored his brother as he started to walk out of the clearing. Deidara and Sasori already were walking and Kisame was out of the clearing completely, leaving the two brothers and Hinata alone.

Sasuke growled even more as his brother walked farther and farther away from him. "Itachi!" he cried as he rushed his brother. Time slowed down as Sasuke raised his weapon to his brother's back, Hinata saw this and pushed herself out of Itachi's arms and defended her love from the attack. Slowly the kunai pierced her chest as if it was nothing. Shock was clear on her face.

Itachi looked back and saw that Hinata had guarded him from the attack from Sasuke. "Hina… HINATA!" And the forest went silent. Itachi saw this happen as if it were a dream…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I just did that! I am in shock! I must get to the next chapter NOW! Umm, you know the rest, review and excuse my errors! BYE! P.S: DO NOT KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE!


	10. Plunder

_**Suicide can save you**_

_**Act 8: Plunder**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… Okay I know that last chapter crazy and everyone wants to know what happened, so here it is! The fastest update ever in this fic. So, here it is!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. If I did then I would so transform this awesome show into a crappy one… IT WILL NEVER BE THAT WAY! (Slams head onto table three times) Three's a charm.

**WARNING: **Suicide attempts, blood, explained fight scenes, and kiss scenes, that's about it!

**PAIRINGS:** Itachi+Hinata! That is such an awesome couple! YEAH!

**SUMMARY: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember ENJOY THE FIC!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Suicide Can Save You**_

_**Act 8: Plunder**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Time slowed down as Sasuke raised his weapon to his brother's back, Hinata saw this and pushed herself out of Itachi's arms and defended her love from the attack. Slowly the kunai pierced her chest as if it was nothing. Shock was clear on her face.**

**Itachi looked back and saw that Hinata had guarded him from the attack from Sasuke. "Hina… HINATA!" And the forest went silent. Itachi saw this happen as if it were a dream…**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

It took Itachi less than a second to catch his bleeding love, he looked in horror as the red liquid flowed out of her body, taking what little life she had left. He stared at her shuteyes and thought that she was so dumb! He wasn't worth protecting, and yet, she protected him! In his whole life, Itachi has never once cried, or let anyone get so close to him. Not even his mother or father, not even his brother.

Hinata, she managed to get under his skin when she was young, and she stayed there, and finally after years of being separated, they are back together… Now stupid fate is going to tear them apart. God damn fate! Itachi looked up to see his brother gone, that didn't shock him. Sasuke knew that Itachi would go after him. 'I'll worry about him later, right now…' his thoughts faded as he lifted her into his arms. "Sasori. I need you to place Chakra strings around the kunai. We need to make sure it doesn't move. Deidara, make one of you birds. We are going to need to go somewhere…"

Ordered Itachi as he gently shifted her in his arms. Sasori nodded and quickly placed strings around the wound. He also placed a small piece of cloth on the wound to keep it from bleeding. When Sasori was done, so was Deidara. The blond has swiftly made a bird, able to fit Itachi and Hinata on easily. Kisame was about to ask something along the lines of "where are we going?" but Itachi mounted the bird and then said, "Konoha is not far from here, and Hinata needs medical attention. It's the only place where they can help her."

Deidara and Sasori stared in shock, while Kisame stated, "Are you insane? I mean, yeah she needs help, but if you give her back, you will never see her again!" Kisame stared at Itachi, waiting for an answer. Waiting for anything, a sign of him knowing what could happen. Itachi looked to his comrade and said, "I know I will never see her again, but she needs to live."

With that said, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga took to the sky. Deidara and Sasori's gaze followed the bird until it was out of site. "I'm going to miss her…" spoke Deidara as his shoulders slouched. Sasori nodded and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I know, Deidara… But, she needs the Hokage's medical powers. We just have to hope that she pulls through." Declared Sasori as he pulled away from his friend and walked back into the clearing. "Dearest gods. Hear me and answer me. Let our Hinata get through this. She has so much she needs to do, and if she doesn't make it… It will be like killing an angel who fell from your graces. So let her live." Chanted the puppet as he formed a seal, a different seal. It looked like the bird, but it meant angel…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Itachi was right; it didn't take long to get to Konoha. He landed behind a few trees and checked the area. No guards in sight. He walked onto the road with Hinata in his arms and moved closer and closer to the gates. When he sensed someone coming, he placed her onto the ground and kissed her frozen lips. "I love you Hinata, but love won't save you. Good bye." Winds blew and Itachi was gone.

The person who was coming Hinata's way was a Jounin, and when he saw her lying there he blew on his whistle alerting others to come. "Come on guys! Call Tsunade-sama, tell her to prep an emergency room, also tell her the patient is Hyuuga Hinata!" The commotion increased and she was rushed to Konoha hospital.

Tsunade walked into the emergency room and gasped. Hinata was awake and her hands were on the kunai. The Hyuuga looked ready to pull out the weapon, but the Hokage stopped her. "Hinata… Let me heal you, you are going to be alright in a moment." The blonde woman placed her hands together and then rubbed them together, and then a blue light surrounded her palms.

Tsunade placed her hands on Hinata's chest and pressed down firmly. Hinata cried out, it hurt. The blue light slowly surrounded the young Hyuuga and when it fully engulfed her, Tsunade moved the pull out the kunai. She did it quickly, so not to hurt Hinata too much. The girl managed to hold in a scream. She bit her lip, almost making it bleed.

The blue light moved away from the rest of her body and focused on the open wound. Hinata felt the wound slowly close, and her breathing relaxed. The room was restored to original lighting and the blue glow vanished. There was only a scar left, to show anything happened. Tsunade looked down to Hinata's face and caressed the young girl's cheek.

"I know you can't really hear me now, but… I just want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry Hinata, that I let them take you away. I… I hoped that you would never have to go through such a horrible thing. You are such a kind girl, I don't anyone to hurt you." Tsunade smiled sadly at the now sleeping girl and walked to the door. She turned off the lights and left the sleeping girl to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Itachi made his way back to where his comrades were, and as soon as he touched down onto the ground, he pulled out all his knives and sharp weapons and threw them in every direction. Kisame smoothly avoided all the weapons, Sasori placed a barrier of strings around himself, and Deidara dropped onto the ground, avoiding a decapitation. Itachi didn't move. No one moved after his surprise attack. Until…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? IF YOU WANTED TO VENT IT'S CALLED A TREE! NOT YOUR COMRADES. I mean, sure you're angry, but what did we do?" yelled Deidara as he stood up. He dusted all of the dirt and leaves away and then turned to continue to shout at the Uchiha. "YOU HEAR ME, ITACHI? I know you miss her-" Deidara never got to finish his sentence, Itachi flashed to Deidara and grabbed him and pinned the blonde to a tree.

"What do you know?" snarled Itachi. He tightened his grip on Deidara's cloak and growled to his comrade. "You don't know shit! You don't know what it is like to not have her around!" Sasori placed a cold hand on Itachi's shoulder and stated, "You may be surprise." He pushed the man off of Deidara and continued. "We may have not known her like you did, but we still knew her none the less. You are not the only one who misses princess. So shut the fuck up."

Deidara peeked from around Sasori and said, "You brought this upon yourself. We could've brought her to Sir-" Itachi threw a kunai at Deidara's direction, but Kisame pulled out the Samehada and deflected the weapon.

"Itachi. Stop this. Get over you're decision and get on with your life. You brought this to yourself. If you can't deal with it, do something about it. If you don't want to, then rot your life away." Stated Kisame as he sheathed his weapon. Sasori just stared at Itachi and Deidara finally showed himself from behind Sasori again. "… I know. From now on, Hyuuga Hinata is dead to me." Spoke Itachi as he looked to his companions and turned to walk away from them.

Kisame looked back to Sasori and said, "He's going to go kill a poor person who crosses his path." Sasori nodded and replied. "You know he won't be able to go get her. She is going to come to us," he paused as the taller man looked at him. "Don't look at me like that, Kisame. We both knew that Hinata wasn't going to stay away from Itachi, now that she knows he is alive and close."

Deidara finally stood up straight and sighed. "This is so not cool. If she comes looking for him, he will just push her away; we all know that once Itachi thinks something is gone or dead, he will leave it to rot." Sasori smacked the blonde harshly. "Don't say that, we know it's true. Yet, I think that this time, he will be different. I think this time, he is just humoring himself until she comes back." Stated Sasori as he walked after Itachi, Kisame followed, leaving Deidara to himself.

"This is such a crappy day…" He looked to the sky, leaves blew around him and he called out to Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Come back soon, Itachi and all of us are waiting for you!" he shouted and as if the wind was a messenger, the wind blew to Konoha and a few of the leaves hit the window of Hinata's room.

She turned to look at what hit her window and smiled. "… D… Deidara… san… I-I'll be back soon… Please keep Itachi safe." With that she closed her eyes and fell back into slumber…

We keep out dreams

Keep out schemes

In out heads, to keep others out.

We hope no one see them,

No one hears them,

Only I can hear what I think.

I crack to the brink of my mind.

Thinking things will go with time,

And my dreams and schemes

Will bring me you,

Hopefully you will bring you

To me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **…I know this is a short chapter, I didn't mean it to; I just didn't know how to approach this chapter. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be longer, but first I have to think about how to make you guys like it even more. Tell me what you guys would like. Fluff? Drama? Angst? Name a genre and I will try it out… Just no parody or comedy… I can't do those for crap… (Sighs sadly) So, ignore the suppose poem at the end. IT SUCKED! I didn't put any time into it, so it sucked… Hopefully no one will say anything about how bad it was… Anywho, just review telling me what you want in the story and I will try to deliver. I won't make any promises. If it is WAY out there, then I can't do it… Sorry!

Well, I'll see you all later, take care and REVIEW! Ja bai bai!


	11. Through

**_Suicide Can Save You_**

_**Act 9: Through**_

**Chinese Fairy: **HI EVERYONE!!! I got something to tell you!! LISTEN!!! … I HAVE A NEW STORY! IT IS CALLED "LIFE'S A SONG" IT IS FOR HINATA AND ITACHI AS WELL!!! … (Coughs a bunch) Oww… Anyway, yeah. It's on my fic list and I just thought that if you like this one you might like that one… Just try it out. Anywho, I'll just continue to this one, HERE IS THE USUAL CRAP!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the character… Even if I said I did own them… THAT WOULD BE A LIE!!! … And you all know that. (Nods head) … SAD! DEPRESSING!!! … And I ran out of words…

**Warnings: **… I know that I said there would be more suicide attempts, and there have only been two, there will be more! Anyway, bloods, detailed fights, kiss scenes and all that JAZZ!! (Shakes hands dramatically)

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/ Hyuuga Hinata!! The CUTEST couple in Naruto!! That and Gaara/Neji! … I need coffee… (Walks away… Runs back to computer chair with BIG coffee mug filled WITH yummy coffee in hand.) Oy…

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **Okies… I just want to say thank you soooo much for reading my fic, and also thank you for reviewing!! I just love all the reviews I get! … Unless they say something mean or cruel… Don't worry; everyone is so nice to me! THANK YOU!! (Huggles everyone into one killer embrace) WUV YOU ALL!!!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Suicide Can Save You**_

_**Act 9: Through**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"This is such a crappy day…" He looked to the sky, leaves blew around him and he called out to Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Come back soon, Itachi and all of us are waiting for you!!" he shouted and as if the wind was a messenger, the wind blew to Konoha and a few of the leaves hit the window of Hinata's room.

She turned to look at what hit her window and smiled. "… D… Deidara… san… I-I'll be back soon… Please keep Itachi safe." With that she closed her eyes and fell back into slumber…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

The days in Konoha went by slowly for Hyuuga Hinata; she slept most of them away; dreaming of nothing. Yet after five days of dreaming she finally came to. Then the next three days were filled with horrifying nightmares to sickening to speak of. After all those days she was allowed visitors. Mostly the Hyuuga family. The most surprising visitor was Uzumaki Naruto. He came running into her wing and nearly killed her with a hug.

It took three nurses to get him off her, and of course –after he was off- he asked her about what happened, did they do anything to her, and does she need a hug. The last one shocked her, but she accepted the embrace nonetheless. Kiba and Shino came every other day, so did Kurenai to check up on her student. Ino and Sakura came only two times, and Tsunade of course came to see how Hinata was doing. Hanabi came everyday to see her sister, and of course Neji visited her as well. Whenever someone else was there, Neji didn't speak; he didn't even talk to her, he only said anything when she was asleep.

Neji knew something was up. Sure he was glad she was back, but he knew something was up. After two and a half weeks passed by leisurely, Neji came to visit her out of the blue. Hinata was finishing her fruit salad when he came through the doorway. A nurse –who was picking up the tray- saw Neji and bowed, excusing herself out of the room.

Hinata looked up to her cousin and smiled. "H-Hello… Neji-ni-san I was wondering when was the next time you would come, I-I missed you…" he stared at her indifferently and then seated himself down in the seat next to her bed. "Hinata-sama. I need to ask you something, and I don't expect an answer now, I just need to ask you," he paused and looked to her eyes seeing that she was getting uneasy.

"Hinata-sama, why did you leave to village with them? With Itachi and the other Akatsuki members." Neji really didn't want to ask this but he needed to know. A few moments of awkward silence filled the room; Hinata sifted in her bed and opened her mouth and shut her mouth a few times, Neji saw this and sighed. He stood up and stated, "I said I don't expect an answer now, I just needed to ask."

He was about to leave, when- "Wait! N-Neji-ni-san… I have the answer for you…" spoke Hinata as she sat herself up; the Hyuuga genius turned around with a shocked expression on his face. She saw this and took in a breath. "It started when I was little…"

Neji made his way back to the chair and awaited her to continue. "When I was five, I was having problems… The Hyuuga clan weighing on my shoulders and my training that my father set up for me. One day after my training, I was walking home and there were a few kids from the academy who followed me and they hassled me and picked on me, they started to push me, and then the next thing I know is I'm on the ground and they are hitting me.

"After a few minutes of this… I-I feel the poking and the hitting suddenly stopping, and I see Itachi… He helped me out, cleaning the cuts and bruises; I thought he was like everyone else, so I didn't want his help but then he gave me something. He gave me comfort and a warm embrace. He also gave me a dagger… He said he would come to save me… If I needed him. I didn't remember any of this, until I saw Itachi's face once again…

He gave me something that day other than a weapon. He gave me something I haven't felt in a long time: Love. I know you hated me back then, and I knew my father still hates me, but he gave me something new, something to crave and want. I don't remember my mother's warmth or love, so all I had was Itachi. He was nice and kind to me, and then when he turned 13… The Uchiha massacre happened. After that, he disappeared, and I never saw him again for the longest time. Until two months ago. He saved me.

"Neji…" he gasped as she said his name. Not Neji-ni-san. But just Neji. Hinata saw that she had her cousin's complete attention and she continued. "I love you. I love you all; all the friends I have made, and I know I am turning against you all when I say this… But, I love Itachi more than life itself. Sadly, I love him… him more than the life I had before I met him the second time. To go to him means letting go of everyone here." She was crying now. It hurt to say this, but she knew it was the truth!

Neji saw his cousin's torment, and placed a hand on her hand. She gasped and looked up to him. She saw Neji smiling. He had a gentle smile on his lips. Neji opened his mouth to speak, and the next thing that came out of his mouth shocked her completely.

"I knew that you loved someone. I didn't know who it was completely, but I knew that you were different. When he left I felt that a part of you died. That pained me… I never showed that, I wish I did. Then I might've been able to stop you from wanting to kill yourself." Hinata tensed at those words. This made Neji chuckle slightly, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. If you didn't run away that day to kill yourself, you would not have met Itachi again.

"Hinata, I just want you to be happy. I know that many people would not want this, because he is a killer… But they all forget; all ninjas are killers… He may have stained his hands blood red, but I know for a fact that he loves you." Neji finished what he wanted to say, and opened his eyes to see Hinata smiling happily to him with the tears still falling. "Neji…" she whimpered as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hinata-sama, when you get better, I will help you get out of Konoha, and help you find Itachi…" Her smile grew and she let out a happy noise, and hugged him tighter. Neji smiled and hugged her as well. Not seeing Naruto, Kiba and Shino standing in the doorway.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** Should I stop here…? (Turns around to see Blues with a bat.) O.O … Umm… I will not stop here. I'LL continue!!)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto, Kiba and Shino both ran down the halls and out of the hospital. After running a few blocks away from the building, they stopped and tried to get their breath back. Naruto was gasping for air and during pants demanded, "What the… Hell are they thinking?" he kept on panting.

Shino was the first to recover and replied while adjusting his glasses, "Hinata wants to leave, and Neji is going to help her." Naruto turned to Shino with a death glare. "I know THAT part! I meant why does she want to leave?" he snarled. Shino sighed and replied again monotone, "She says she loves him, and that he loves her too. They want to be together." Naruto growled and shouted, "That is NOT what I meant! Oh just forget it!!" he crossed his arms and pouted.

Kiba took in one more breath and asked, "Why does she love him? He is a cold hearted person…" Shino turned to Kiba and said, "I don't know…" Naruto shot Shino a death glare and yelled, "Why don't you be sarcastic to him? You're only like that to me!!" Shino stared at Naruto for a moment. "I only am sarcastic to you because you're questions were already answered by Hinata and Neji. I don't like to repeat what others have clearly stated." Responded the insect user.

"What should we do? I mean, Hinata is going to leave and Neji is going to help. We can't just keep this a secret." Stated Kiba as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket, Shino nodded and said as he looked up to Tsunade's office. "We have to tell Tsunade-no-ba-chan, it's the only way to keep Hinata here. If we don't stop her, then she will be lost forever." Spoke Naruto, after he calmed down.

Shino nodded and started to walk towards Tsunade's office steps. Kiba and Naruto followed. They walked up the flight of stairs and stopped to knock on the office doors. "Come in!" said someone from inside the room. The three ninjas opened the door and walked in. Tsunade looked up from her papers and asked, "What is it? Naruto are you going to ask to go look for Sasuke again? I already told you no." Naruto shook his head.

"No, ba-chan… We… we have something to tell you. It's about Hinata…" Naruto paused as Tsunade lifted her gaze to meet the three Genins gazes. "What's wrong?" Naruto took in a breath and said, "Tsunade-no-ba-chan… Hinata is…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** Now I am going to stop. I am sorry everyone!! I am REALLY! I have to go to bed now, it's already midnight and I have school tomorrow. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Oh yeah! READ THIS!!! I went to leafninja .com and looked at how old Itachi is and also Hinata and did the math –wrong I think- and placed the answers in the chapter! If I am wrong then please tell me. I'll fix it! Thank you for reading, remember to REVIEW and READ AGAIN!!! Please excuse any mistakes and errors and I'll see you all later!!! (Huggles) Bai!


	12. Impatient

_**Suicide Can Save You**_

_**Act 10: Impatient **_

**Chinese Fairy: **I am SO excited!! I really am, if just two more people review, I will have 200 reviews!! Also, whoever is the 200th reviewer, I shall totally type up another fic in their honor!! TOTALLY!! I just hope it will please everybody here… Anyway, I will get onto the fic!! HERE WE GO!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would be ALL TOO happy!! Truly! I don't think I'll be writing on fanfiction sites… But hey, I don't so WAH!!!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, kiss scenes, and things not meant for little kiddies!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi+Hyuuga Hinata! That is just too cute of a pairing!! I like Hinata paired with a lot of people, just no Naruto and her… That seems… Weird… (I am weird…)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **Now, I just want to thank you all once again for clicking on my fic!! I am just too excited!! VERY, VERY SOON!! 200 reviews… this is the most reviews I've ever had! I know that reviews are cool, but actually I am just happy that people enjoy this fic! Thank you, and here is the next chapter!!! (Bows lowly)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_Suicide Can Save You_**

_**Act 10: Impatient**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_Shino nodded and started to walk towards Tsunade's office steps. Kiba and Naruto followed. They walked up the flight of stairs and stopped to knock on the office doors. "Come in!" said someone from inside the room. The three ninjas opened the door and walked in. Tsunade looked up from her papers and asked, "What is it? Naruto are you going to ask to go look for Sasuke again? I already told you no." Naruto shook his head._**

"_**No, ba-chan… We… we have something to tell you. It's about Hinata…" Naruto paused as Tsunade lifted her gaze to meet the three Genins gazes. "What's wrong?" Naruto took in a breath and said, "Tsunade-no-ba-chan… Hinata is…"**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tsunade listened intently as Naruto, Kiba and Shino told her what they over heard. Her face became paler and paler with every word. Once the three ninjas were done explaining, a heavy silence filled the room. The fifth folded her hands together, and quietly stated, "Are you sure that, that is what you heard?"

Naruto and Kiba nodded. "We heard this and we wanted to tell you. We don't want to lose Hinata to that monster." Said Naruto as he clenched his hands into fists. Tsunade nodded, "Alright, I'll send ANBU to watch over Hyuuga Hinata and I will have them also detain Hyuuga Neji to make sure he doesn't do anything." The blonde woman replied as she stood from her seat. She walked out of the room and disappeared, after a few moments of silence, she came back and stated as she sat back down.

"ANBU is on their way to Hinata's hospital room, and another squad is going to collect Neji. Thank you for reporting this to me." Naruto, Kiba and Shino nodded and walked out of the room, once the three were out they made their way down the stairs. "… Are we doing the right thing? I mean, didn't we all hear that, that is what Hinata wanted?" asked Kiba as Akamaru jumped out of the jacket to stretch his legs.

Naruto retorted sharply, "Of course we did! We all don't want her to leave, and we also don't want her to go back to that murderer!" Shino remained silent for a moment and then murmured, "But that is what she wants…"

Naruto slammed his fist into the closest building and snarled, "He has corrupted her to think that she needs him!" Kiba and Shino just listened to the blonde say this but deep down they wondered, "Is that true?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hinata smiled as Neji told her all the things he did to keep her from getting into trouble when she went out to see Itachi. Like, he told her father that she was out for extra class. That she went out to get him some medicine for a rash… She laughed at that one, and her smile only grew. "I never knew that you were helping me…"

Neji nodded and replied, "Yeah, I may have disliked the Main House, but that didn't mean that I truly hated you. My anger was directed at the House… Deep down I know that I couldn't really hate you. You were too cute." She blushed slightly and this made him chuckle. Suddenly four ANBU members jumped into the room and three of them went to try to contain Neji, while the other one went to make sure Hinata didn't get out of bed.

"Hinata-sama! They found out about it! Quick, try to get out of here!" he shouted as he struggled to get free. Hinata tried to get out of bed, but she was still weak from the recovering. The one ANBU easily contained her and she couldn't move. Neji saw this and he activated his Byakugan and thankfully all the ANBU members were all in his Divination circle and he called to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, don't move!"

The ANBU ninjas saw Neji starting his attack, they all tried to stop and or run from this assault but they were caught. "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachisou!" shouted Neji as he commenced his attack. He turned to attack, "2 strikes!" he slammed his fingertips into their bodies. "4 strikes… 8 strikes… 16 strikes… 32 strikes… 64 strikes… 128 strikes!" he shouted as he continued his attack.

Neji stabbed the ANBU members with his attack, and closed their Chakra holes. After hitting them, he simply knocked them out and they all fell to the floor. The Hyuuga genius sighed in relief as he deactivated his eyes. He turned to his cousin and smiled, "Come, we must leave Konoha at once. If they find out of what I've done, the Hyuuga Head family won't be happy."

Hinata nodded and attempted to get out of bed, she managed, but she couldn't really walk. Neji helped his cousin to walk and they made their way down the emergency stairway and out of the hospital; but as soon as they found their way to the gates of Konoha, they met Hyuuga Hiashi, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee and a squad of ANBU. Tsunade was also there and she spoke clearly to the two cousins.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Neji. Stop this horrible attempt to seek out Uchiha Itachi, and surrender." Hinata shook her head and stated without stuttering. "We won't! I need to find Itachi, and Neji wishes to be free!" Hiashi stepped into the conversation. "Neji. If you surrender now, I will not punish you for betraying the Hyuuga name." Neji smirked at his uncle and responded, "I am not betraying the Hyuuga name. The Hyuuga name resides in Hinata. So I am not backstabbing anyone."

Hiashi glared and retorted, "If you leave this village, you won't manage to live. I will unleash you're Cursed Seal." Neji flinched, but after a moment replied. "If that be the case, then unleash it now. For I am going to help Hinata find that Uchiha. She loves him." This sentence silenced anyone that was planning on talking. Naruto growled and shouted, "Hinata! How can you fall in love with that… That murderer?" he demanded.

Hinata didn't reply at first, she took in a breath and then said, "Because… He is the only one who showed me true kindness… Something I have never had. Not from anyone… Now the members of the Akatsuki are allowing me to be a part of their lives… I want to be with people who will encourage me, not always put me down." Hinata's father glared at her, furious at her words.

Neji saw that unless Hinata magically healed her entire body and he had more Chakra, the two of them wouldn't be able to take on this many people. Hinata realized this as well, and then murmured something to Neji. "Neji… Run. Go and find Itachi and tell him to come…"

He didn't understand at first, but when she pushed him away from herself and activated her Byakugan he got the message. "Hinata! Wait for us, I swear to bring them here!" he shouted to her as he jumped over the group of people and sprinted out of the village. Hiashi was about to trigger the Cursed Seal, but Hinata lunged at her father, taking his attention away from Neji and bringing it to herself.

Tsunade ordered the ANBU members to go after Neji, but Hinata appeared in front of them and summoned what little energy she had to use her attack. "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" she yelled as she began her assault. Hinata built up her wall of 360-degree circle and her sphere actually expanded to the size of the gates and those who got too close were deflected.

After about three minutes she slowly felt her powers dissipating and little by little, her field shrank and she began to get dizzy. After another two minutes her attack dissolved completely and she passed out. ANBU approached her carefully and then incarcerated her. Naruto, Kiba and Shino looked at their friend as she was taken away…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Neji swiftly made his way through the trees and jumped from branch to branch. He knew that Hinata couldn't keep up her attack for long, so he had to make the most of her delaying the people of Konoha.

10 minutes later, Neji paused on a branch of a large tree and quickly activated his Byakugan. Increasing the distance of what he could see, and searching high and low, he spotted a group of four about a mile away from where he was. Immediately he rushed off in the direction, praying to any high power creature that, that was Uchiha Itachi and the others.

When Neji felt the presence of them getting closer, he stopped in a clearing and called out. "Uchiha Itachi! I am a Hyuuga Branch Member! I need to you help me! Hyuuga Hinata is in danger!" after his calling, silence filled the forest. He was about to shout again, but a kunai came flying towards him and he easily dodged; but as soon as he stood upright, he sound another kunai being pointed to his neck.

"… Hey, I know you! You're that jerk that we fought a while ago!" cried a person who was walking out into the clearing. He had blonde hair, a blue skinned man also made his way out of the shadows, and finally Itachi showed himself last.

"Look, I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull Hyuuga, but I know, you know that Hinata is no longer with us." Stated Itachi. Neji sighed, "Yeah, I kinda know that. I am looking for you idiot so you can help her." Kisame stopped his try to get answers from the Hyuuga as Sasori spoke first. "What do you mean, help her? Is Hinata okay?"

Deidara froze. "She isn't, is she? God damn it! We should've made sure that they wouldn't hurt her!" cursed the blonde. Sasori lowered the weapon that was pointed to Neji's neck and moved away from the Hyuuga genius. "Yeah, she is not safe. She wanted me to leave and find you jerks. Especially you." He glared at Itachi and if looks could kill, Neji would've murdered Itachi.

The Uchiha stared indifferently to Neji and asked, "Why should we trust you? I mean, you're from Konoha and you didn't want Hinata to leave with me. Why are you helping her now?"

Neji stayed silent for a while and then stated clearly, "Because, she trusts you, and if you're not there for her, she won't have anyone. Because also, I am now a dead man." Deidara blinked and then walked up to Neji to poke him, hard. "Ow! What the fuck?" yelled Neji. Deidara poked him another time and then said, "Wow… For a dead man you seem pretty much alive…"

Sasori sighed and smack his partner on the head. "You need to die, so the idiot population won't expand anymore…" Kisame looked from Neji to Itachi, and then he asked, "What's the plan, Itachi?" the Hyuuga looked to the Uchiha, as did Sasori and Deidara. Itachi remained quiet for a few minutes and then he said, "Take me to Hinata." Neji smirked and said, "Man, you really are a possessive asshole."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay! There is this chapter! Also as soon as I update my other fics, this one will be updated as well! I just hope some more people review… Not many people did last chapter, but those who did; I am SOOO grateful to you! Thank you for reading and please read again and also review! As always excuse my errors and mistakes and REMEMBER!! The one who is the 200th reviewer will get a one-shot in their honor! … I don't mean to make it sound rude, but that person will truly make my day, either it be flame or positive, I just want to thank you! Bai bye everyone! I'll see you around!


	13. Reunite

**_Suicide Can Save You_**

_**Act 11: Reunite **_

**Chinese Fairy: **… AHH!!! OMG! Everyone who reviewed is SO DAMN kind to me! Thank you everyone! … Though I am surprised that no one went to go see my other fic "Make me a Rainbow" … It was an Ita/Hina fic so I was surprised… Anywho! I shall get started on this chapter right now!! (Does little dance)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would be ALL TOO happy!! Truly! I don't think I'll be writing on fanfiction sites… But hey, I don't so WAH!!!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, kiss scenes, and things not meant for little kiddies!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi+Hyuuga Hinata! That is just too cute of a pairing!! I like Hinata paired with a lot of people, just no Naruto and her… That seems… Weird… (I am weird…)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **(Huggles everyone possible) Once again, thank you everyone for this wonderful chance you all have given me! Also thank you for the reviews!! SANKYUU!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**_Suicide Can Save You_**

**_Chapter 11: Reunite_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Deidara poked him another time and then said, "Wow… For a dead man you seem pretty much alive…" **_

_**Sasori sighed and smack his partner on the head. "You need to die, so the idiot population won't expand anymore…" Kisame looked from Neji to Itachi, and then he asked, "What's the plan, Itachi?" the Hyuuga looked to the Uchiha, as did Sasori and Deidara. Itachi remained quiet for a few minutes and then he said, "Take me to Hinata." Neji smirked and said, "Man, you really are a possessive asshole."**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The room was dark, and there were no windows for any light, or any sounds to come in. Hinata was tied with long lines of cloth amid seals placed on the lines. If she were a picture she would look like a confined broken angel. Her face was deathly pale, and she was getting skinnier and thinner by the minute it seemed.

She was barely conscious when Tsunade and Shizune followed by three ANBU members. Tsunade looked down on the Hyuuga sadly and asked, "Hinata-chan, why are you letting some old feelings for a boy get the better of you…? It's Uchiha Itachi. The man who killed his whole clan! Why protect him?" Hinata remained silent. She didn't even say a word when an ANBU member grabbed a tight hold on her hair.

Tsunade immediately made him let go and apologized. "Hinata-chan please, tell me where Uchiha Itachi is located… I'll let you go and I'll even talk to Hyuuga Hiashi to let Neji go." Urged the Hokage. Still Hinata didn't say a word.

Tsunade sighed and left the room, followed by Shizune and the ANBU members. Once the room was submerged into darkness, the only sounds anyone could hear were the resonance of sobbing, sobbing from Hinata. "Pl… Please… S-Someone kill me…" she murmured as she passed out finally.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The four Akatsuki members and the single Hyuuga genius silently made their way back to Konoha and easily made it over the walls that protected the village.Neji sighed as he gazed down at the city from the high wall and whispered to himself, "God damnit… I am going to miss this city when I leave…" Deidara paused his gazing and asked, "What do you mean, 'when you leave?'" Neji looked at the bewildered blonde and smirked.

"What? You don't think that I am not going to go with my cousin when she leaves with you four? Of course I am!" stated Neji smugly as Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara's faces turned into ones of shock. Itachi stared at the Hyuuga and sighed. "No you're not coming. You still have one of the Cursed Seals on you. You'll only slow us down." Stated the Uchiha murderer.

Neji glared at Itachi and retorted, "Look, the only reason I am helping you is because that is my cousin in there and I am going to go anywhere she goes because I have to repent for myself and to protect her." Itachi now glared back at the genius and replied coldly, "Listen you, she does not need anyone else protecting her. She has me."

With that said, Itachi disappeared from sight and entered the village. Sasori, Kisame and Deidara all stared at Neji as if he were a bomb about to go off. After a moment of silence, the blonde Akatsuki member whistled and stated loudly, "Wow… Those were really big sparks flying. Just think what would've happened if Neji-chan was there when Hinata was stabbed by Sasuke for protecting Itachi!"

Neji's eyes widened with shock and Sasori slapped Deidara extra hard on the head. "You fucker!" he snapped. Kisame slapped a hand on his forehead gently and sighed. "Shit…" the Hyuuga turned to the three and shouted, "You! All of you knew what happened and you didn't tell me? She is my cousin! No wonder she was reluctant to talk about it!!" he growled.

Neji disappeared after Itachi. Leaving the three alone. Deidara blinked and asked Sasori, "What is so wrong about her protecting Itachi?" the brunette glared even more at his ally and stated, "When you die the idiot population will definitely lower by a TON!" now Kisame and Sasori vanished. Deidara shrugged and followed the others.

When Neji caught up with Itachi he slammed the older boy into a tree and yelled, "She got hurt by protecting you?" he demanded. Itachi nodded and replied, "That was when my brother attacked me. I was about to retaliate, but she moved in the line of fire. I am sorry for hurting her." Neji looked into Itachi orbs and after a moment released him. "You are a liar… But you better make it a damn good apology when we find Hinata."

The others caught up with the two and suddenly they were caught in a spotlight of searchlights. "Hold it! All of you freeze!" shouted a Chuunin. Sasori summoned a lot of Chakra strings, Kisame unsheathed his Samehada, Deidara pulled out his magical clay, Neji activated his Byakugan and Itachi also activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Stay away everyone! We just want to take back Hyuuga Hinata!" called out Neji.

Just because he turned his back on Konoha doesn't mean he wants to see anyone die! Tsunade appeared, so did Jiraiya and Kakashi. Naruto and most of the other ninjas of Konoha. Lee and TenTen both stood against Neji. TenTen looked down at the floor, she didn't want to fight her friend, but she knew she had to.

Naruto saw Neji standing with the Akatsuki and growled at Itachi. "First Sasuke, then Hinata… And now you've taken Neji! HOW MANY MORE FRIENDS ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE FROM US?" screamed the blonde. Neji winced visibly at Naruto's screaming, but deep down it was true. If it weren't for Itachi, Hinata wouldn't have left… Now would Sasuke…

Itachi remained calm as the verbal abuse occurred and when Naruto was done he spoke. "One last time… Where is Hinata?" when no one answered, Itachi charged. Throwing out at least ten kunai and shuriken weapons he easily knocked out ten ninjas. Sasori controlled his Chakra strings to easily swipe seven ANBU members, "How many have you taken out, Kisame?" called out the brunette puppet.

Sasori just swung his Samehada, which took out three. "That was twelve right there!" he replied as he continued his onslaught. Deidara let out a happy cry as he blew up a bit of earth that knocked out five ninjas. "A-Ha! That was seventeen for me!" All of them paused as they saw Neji move into his stance and called out, "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!" he slammed once again his pointed fingers into the bodies of his victims.

"2 strikes!" he smashed his fingers twice. . "4 strikes… 8 strikes… 16 strikes… 32 strikes… 64 strikes… 128 strikes!" he shouted as he continued his attack. All of the men he was against all fell ungracefully to the floor in defeat. Neji looked at them with a smirk. "Ha! Twenty guys taken out in one attack!" Itachi looked at the skill that Neji had and sighed. "Impudent son of a…" his voice faded as he rounded on Neji and yelled. "We need to find Hinata and lay low for a few weeks! Find her Neji, and let's go!"

Neji nodded and set his eyes to search for his cousin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hinata awoke to the sound of someone opening the cell door; she lifted her head in curiosity and saw Haruno Sakura standing in front of the entrance to the cell. Hinata tried to offer a smile and Sakura smiled sadly back. "Hello, Hinata-chan…" spoke the pink haired girl softly.

The heir to the Hyuuga clan offered back, "Hello." The two stayed silent for a bit longer and then Sakura spoke again. "Hinata… Is it true that you and Neji are going to abandon Konoha?" the words hit Hinata like ice. She waited a moment before she answered. "I am not abandoning Konoha… I am just living my dreams with the man I love…"

Sakura nodded, she understood what it was like to love someone, to love him so much that you would want to sacrifice anything for that person. The pink haired kunoichi breathed in and asked another question. "Hinata… Who gave you that horrible stab wound…? I know that it wasn't Itachi-san, like everyone said, so… Who was it…?" Hinata froze. How could she tell Sakura that the love of her life was the one who stabbed her? She couldn't…

"It was… a thug…" Sakura sighed in relief "I thought that it was someone I knew." Another thick silence filled the room. After a bit of more silence Sakura moved closer to Hinata and hugged her.

"… Hinata… I heard from the other ninjas of Konoha that you're father was going to kill you… For leaving Konoha. Since you were trying to leave to let the Byakugan go out on it's own…" Sakura found herself slowly crying. Hinata understood what the other Kunoichi was saying, and she hugged Sakura back. "Sakura-san, I understand what you're trying to say… You need to kill me. They chose you, didn't they?" asked Hinata, with a very kind voice.

Sakura nodded to the question. "H-Hinata… I am s-so sorry!" cried Sakura as she clutched her friend closer. Hinata petted the soft pink hair under her hands and replied, "It's okay… You have to do it… Just please… Kill me with a room filled with knee deep water."

Sakura almost objected. She learned that Hinata made her new attack with water, so she might get attacked. Hinata saw this and replied quickly, "No, don't worry… I will die willingly." This made Sakura smile a small smile and stood up to let Hinata go. "Come. We must do it now…" said Sakura as she helped Hinata to her feet. The two female ninjas both walked out of the cell room, Sakura helping Hinata, and made it to a large room with a lot of huge fountains and a pool of water. There were three walls and then the last wall was replaced with pastel glass of light blue.

Hinata smiled at this room and stated to herself, "It's just like something from a memory, but I know I have never been here before…" Sakura nodded and said, "Hinata are you ready…?" Hinata nodded and kneeled down in the water; now it came up to her upper chest, and Sakura pulled out a kunai.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Itachi and Neji ran towards a building that was apart from the other buildings and seemed old. There was a large group of ninjas in their way and Neji was almost out of Chakra. "Hey Uchiha! You have not used any Chakra attacks! Why don't you use one right about now? If you don't it will take all of us longer to get past these guys!!" snarled Neji as he pulled out a kunai.

Itachi didn't want to admit anything to Neji, but he knew that the Hyuuga genius was right. "Hmph… Fine…" he concentrated his Chakra into one attack and unleashed some of his Chakra in one of the blows. "Amaterasu!" he called and the mysterious black fire appeared in his hand and he shot it through the crowd of people. Destroying them all.

The other three Akatsuki looked at the aftermath and Neji stared as well in shock. "… Damn…" whispered the Hyuuga genius. Now that the path was clear, Itachi and Neji continued their way into the building while Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame all stayed up top to guard.

The two ninjas looked at the map on the wall and Itachi asked, "How many rooms are there?" he questioned. Neji sighed and replied. "About three hundred and twenty." Itachi growled and stated with a bit of bark, "Then use the Byakugan to find her!"

Neji sighed and did what he was told. After searching for two seconds, he found his cousin. "Hinata is on the third floor, she is with someone else and they are not moving. We have to hurry!" he ordered. Itachi nodded to show agreement and the two sprinted down the stairs.

Sakura stayed glued to her spot. She could not kill Hinata in cold blood. She couldn't! Hinata felt that Sakura was hesitating and said, "Sakura you must hurry; otherwise Itachi will come back to Konoha and burn it to pieces and hurt everyone. Save everyone!" shouted Hinata. The Hyuuga heir knew that that was a lie, but she had to. This made Sakura snap out of her reverie and raise the kunai above her head.

Just as Sakura was about to plunge the weapon into the back of Hinata's neck, Neji and Itachi both slammed open the door to the hallway and both shouted for Hinata. "HINATA!" Though they shouted at the same time, Itachi's voice was louder…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **… I am now going to stop there because it is time for me to sleep, and because I am DONE! I am wasted!!! Also if I go on anymore then I will lose the grasp for the next chapter… Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and also that you all review this chappy!! Excuse and errors or mistakes! Thank you and ta-ta for now!


	14. Paradise

_**Suicide Can Save You**_

_**Act 12: Paradise**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… A lot of people wanted me to continue this one so here I go!! I am really excited about this one! This chapter is really making me go really fast in typing!! I am about to jump out of my seat! … Okay, no more sugar for a loooong time. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would be ALL TOO happy!! Truly! I don't think I'll be writing on fanfiction sites… But hey, I don't so WAH!!!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes, kiss scenes, and things not meant for little kiddies!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi+Hyuuga Hinata! That is just too cute of a pairing!! I like Hinata paired with a lot of people, just no Naruto and her… That seems… Weird… (I am weird…)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **I am too excited for this chapter, so I don't really have much to say. All I can say is… ENJOY THIS AWESOME CHAPTER!! (Runs away)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Suicide Can Save You**

**Act 12: Paradise**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_Sakura stayed glued to her spot. She could not kill Hinata in cold blood. She couldn't! Hinata felt that Sakura was hesitating and said, "Sakura you must hurry; otherwise Itachi will come back to Konoha and burn it to pieces and hurt everyone. Save everyone!" shouted Hinata. The Hyuuga heir knew that that was a lie, but she had to. This made Sakura snap out of her reverie and raise the kunai above her head._**

_**Just as Sakura was about to plunge the weapon into the back of Hinata's neck, Neji and Itachi both slammed open the door to the hallway and both shouted for Hinata. "HINATA!" Itachi's voice was louder…**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hinata and Sakura both jumped at the voices and Sakura dropped the kunai, Hinata didn't move from her spot and she couldn't believe it. Neji and Itachi came back for her, when they could've gotten away!! She turned around and picked up the kunai preparing herself for a stab in the neck but Itachi sprinted into the room and tackled the Hyuuga heiress.

He easily swiped the weapon out of her hand and threw it across the room where it pierced the wall. Neji turned to see Sakura huddled and crying to herself in the corner; he sighed and walked to his cousin and spoke, "Hinata. We have to leave… If we don't then we will all be condemned to death." Spoke the genius as he placed a hand Hinata's shoulder.

She shook her head and shouted. "You shouldn't have come! You all are in danger. Why did you come back?!" tears were cascading down her cheeks and she was clutching onto Itachi's cloak in desperation for an answer. Neji stayed silent. Oh yes, he wanted to be there for her and answer his cousin's questions, but that was not his place anymore.

Itachi's eyes softened at her self-hating words, and lifted her gaze to see his eyes. "Hinata. I came back for you. I was going to leave you her, thinking that you would be better off. Then you're insufferable cousin came and said that you trusted me. Also that if I was not there for you then no one else would be. So I want to still be that person you trusted…" stated The Uchiha killer.

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes and after a moment inched close to him, she kissed him softly on the lips. He quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her small form and deepening the kiss.

Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Pedophile…" he muttered. Suddenly the doors flew open and seven ANBU members jumped into the room. Itachi pulled Hinata closer to himself and his Sharingan activated again. The ANBU captain stepped up to the three and spoke firmly. "Uchiha Itachi. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Surrender all weapons and drop to your knees!" he repeated himself and the squad waited for the three to follow the orders.

"How the hell did they get down here?" demanded Itachi as he shielded his love from all the ANBU ninjas; Neji smirked. "Your idiotic partners missed them, perhaps?" Hinata didn't say anything, until an ANBU soldier grabbed onto her shoulders tightly, dragging her away from the two males.

Itachi growled and moved to stop him from hurting Hinata but stopped. "What the fuck? Help her!" Neji shouted to the Sharingan user. The only thing Itachi stated back was, "Drop to the ground." With that said, Itachi fell to the floor and shouted, "Duck Hinata!" she did as she was told and with a gust of wind, The Samehada flew above their head.

Neji managed to duck his head enough to miss the cleaver. Sadly we couldn't say the same for the ANBU squad. All of them were diced; one's head was even taken from his body. After a moment, Neji looked up to see the three other Akatsuki members standing at the doorway. "What were you saying about us being 'idiotic' my dear friend…?" asked Kisame.

Neji rolled his eyes again and replied, "Whatever… And I'm not your friend. I'm the 'dead man' that's following you. Now let's go!" he replied as he picked up the explosive seals from the ANBU corpses. Itachi stole the katana from the captain of the ANBU and placed it on his back. "The Hyuuga boy is right, we need to go." he led Hinata out of the room and Sasori, Deidara and Kisame went after them.

Neji was about to leave as well, but Sakura stopped him by shoving a kunai into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and she immediately pulled back. Kunai and all. "You… You all killed the people of Konoha… Hinata was right. I should have killed her when I had the chance…"

Sakura managed her statement with sobs in between, and she cried out even more when Neji advanced on her. She scrambled backwards to have space between herself and the Hyuuga genius. Her back was now to the wall and with now where to go, Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for him to kill her. All Neji did was place a hand on the pink haired girl's head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry I came back. I'm only going to apologize for myself. Hinata came back because she needed help. Itachi and the others came back for her. We only asked for Hinata back, and all Konoha had to do was give her back in perfect health.

I am really sorry for my home, but my cousin's life and happiness mean more than mine… Tell everyone good-bye. From Hinata and me." With all that said, Neji pulled back his bloody hand from her head and pressed his left hand back on his right shoulder and walked out of the room. Sakura stayed silent for many seconds and after Neji was gone she replied hoarsely, "I am sorry too, Neji-san…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Neji walked up the stairs and soon found the Akatsuki members and his cousin. Hinata turned to Neji and gasped. "Neji-ni-san! Y-You're hurt…!" she ran to his side and pulled out ointment and bandage from her pouch and quickly covered up the wound.

"Neji-ni-san, we need to suture that once we get out of here!" she stated a little hysterical at her cousin's wound. He shrugged off her hysteria and smiled, "It's okay. Let's just go now before anyway decides to play hero." He replied, Itachi nodded and picked up Hinata bridal style and started jumping from home to home going towards the main exit of the Village of the Leaf.

The others hurried swiftly after him and silently made their way out of Konoha for good.

When the six ninjas were far away from Konoha, they finally decided to stop. It was a remote area, away from the main road, and away from anything real. The area was near a body of water and plenty trees for cover. It was almost like a dream. As promised, when they stopped, Hinata pulled out her needle and string, sterilized them and started to sew up the wound.

He winced as she sewed his skin back together and let out a small breath that he was holding. She giggled at this, and stated, "Don't worry, a week of watching the wound and we can take out the stitches."

Neji smiled back to his cousin and replied, "The sooner the better. I don't really like the feeling of sewing material in me." She giggled even more and turned to the four Akatsuki members. She smiled to them as well, and bowed lowly. "Thank you all for coming to save me. I didn't truly know how much I wanted you all to come and save me… I was lying to myself thinking that if you didn't come then maybe you all will be safe.

"Well, I am glad that you came. Thank you once again." She bowed again and Deidara smiled to her and hugged her. "Your stuck with us for life, Hinata-chan." He stated. Sasori grinned and so did Kisame and Itachi. Neji smiled warmly at this and stated out loud, "We all should get some rest. I'll stand watch for three hours and then I get to pick the next victim- I mean, person to watch…"

Deidara stared at the Hyuuga and muttered, "I think he meant to say that…" Sasori groaned, but replied in a whisper, "You know, I think he did too." And with that said, the brunette smacked the blonde once again.

Now that the excitement was over everyone got ready for a well-deserved slumber. Neji still stayed awake and saw Deidara cuddle near an annoyed Sasori while Kisame stayed to himself. Itachi and Hinata were sharing warmth underneath his Akatsuki cloak. The genius sighed and snuggled into the blanket around him.

"I have to do something about those two constantly cuddling…" he grumbled to himself. Sad to say his Byakugan didn't see nor sense the powerful chakra coming their way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **Well, that chapter took me a while to get to since I totally didn't know how to go with this chapter. The next chapter might be a little weird and short; maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure… Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you all review, so you can yell at me!!! Thank you all! (Bows and exits off stage) … I need coffee…


	15. Demolish

**_Suicide Can Save You_**

**_Act 13: Demolish_**

**Chinese Fairy: **… I am not sure this story is going anywhere so I might discontinue it or something… I just don't know what to do right now, so I might stop or just procrastinate a bit… Not sure, but don't worry I will try my best! So here is the next chapter, hope you all like it! It has a surprising twist!! (Squeals and jumps up and down) … Hey just because I don't know what to do next doesn't mean I don't have something to write about now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would be ALL TOO happy!! Truly! I don't think I'll be writing on fanfiction sites… But hey, I don't so WAH!!!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes; kiss scenes, and things not meant for little kiddies!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi+Hyuuga Hinata! That is just too cute of a pairing!! I like Hinata paired with a lot of people, just no Naruto and her… That seems… Weird… (I am weird…)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **I am very nervous about this chapter, but since you all have grinned and stuck with my story, I will give you all a special treat! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Suicide Can Save You**

**Act 13: Demolish **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_Itachi and Hinata were sharing warmth underneath his Akatsuki cloak. The genius sighed and snuggled into the blanket around him._**

**_"I have to do something about those two constantly cuddling…" he grumbled to himself. Sad to say his Byakugan didn't see nor sense the powerful chakra coming their way._**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Itachi's eyes shot open as he felt someone approaching, he didn't know whom, but they were coming closer and closer by the second. He stood up and booted Deidara with his sandal and the growled, "Hey, everyone up! You Kisame, you were suppose to be watching this shift!" shouted the Uchiha.

Kisame shrugged and replied, "Shit man it's not like I was suppose to guard you're virginity… Don't sweat it!" Neji rolled his eyes and spoke, "I bet he popped his cherry ages ago." He stated to Kisame. Sasori nodded and Deidara yawned. "It's… WAY… Too… Early… I'm going to die…!" whined the blonde. Itachi sighed and smacked the artist and yelled, "If you all want to die then please, go ahead just sit there like idiots!"

Something rustled in the bushes and suddenly flew into the clearing. When Itachi saw whom it was he started to glare and muttered, "Nevermind. He can't kill any of us even if he sold his soul to the devil." He paused and moved Hinata behind him to block her from Uchiha Sasuke. "What the hell do you want, brother?" demanded the eldest of the brothers. Sasuke smirked and replied, "I want two things; you dead, and Hinata. That's all." The other Akatsuki members and Neji all started to glare at Sasuke as if he just stated they were stupid.

"You are not getting Hinata, you prick!" shouted Neji as he activated his Byakugan. Sasori saw this and calmly placed a hand on Neji's shoulder; he shook his head and stated, "No, this is Itachi's fight to see if he is worthy of Hinata's love-" Neji cut off the puppet master and snapped, "She is not an item, she is my cousin and I don't think she will want this. One brother killing another so to see who gets her!" he retorted.

Sasori grimaced as Neji explained what he also felt. The puppet master didn't want to see Hinata hurt, but he knew both Uchiha brothers wouldn't listen to anyone. "Stubborn assholes…" growled Sasori. Hinata peeked over her love's shoulder and saw Sasuke and then in a blink of an eye he was behind her and ready to pull her away from Itachi. "I'm sorry Hinata, I don't want you in this battle." He picked her up and threw her roughly to Kisame, who once again dropped his Samehada, and easily caught her. "Bastard! Watch how you fucking throw her!! She is not a TOY!" snarled the blue skinned man.

Sasuke paid no heed and just continued as stare down with his brother who looked cold and calm, but on the inside, a raging inferno was ablaze. "I suggest you be careful how you treat Hinata. Because if you manage to beat me, and you try to take her, Sasori and the others won't let you lay a finger on her." Stated Itachi. Sasuke smirked and replied, "I don't care what they do. I will have her. Do you know that when the Sharingan and the Byakugan are morphed together, they can create the ultimate pair of eyes in the whole world? As for you're comrades…" Sasuke outstretched his hand to Deidara and a dark orb formed and shot right through the blonde

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Deidara as he flew back and he went through three trees and then stopped on the fourth. His back was scratched and cut from the trees and his torso was pitch black from the blow, like scorch marks. The injured man was panting and trying to catch the breath that was no longer in his lungs. Deidara was gulping for air and soon started hyperventilating trying too much to get air. Sasori sprinted to his partner's side and tried to calm him down.

"Dei, Dei-chan! You have to get control of yourself! HEY YOU SON OF A BITCH STOP BREATHING LIKE THIS!" cried Sasori, his poker face gone and replaced with a concerned and anxious look. Kisame's gaze went from Deidara's to Sasuke, "What the fuck did you do to him?" demanded the blue tanned man. The younger of the Uchiha smirked, only this time it looked menacing.

"I just blasted a hole into his lungs. It went through his skin and immediately attacked his lungs and heart. That's why he can't breath properly. The human anatomy is so bizarre… Don't you think, Sasori-kun?" taunted Sasuke.

The puppet master growled and lunged at Sasuke with his strings attached to a boulder that was flung towards the young rouge ninja. "You-" Sasori was cut off when Sasuke pulled out his sword and slashed his strings apart. The brunette gasped and tried to spread new lines of Chakra to a tree, but he couldn't do it fast enough so he slammed into Sasuke's sword. There was a sickening crunch as Sasori's arms collided with the dull side of the sword.

Kisame and Hinata gasped as they saw another of their friend's crumple onto the floor. Sasori coughed up blood and turned to Sasuke who had his back to him. "I am not done yet, you fucktard…" growled the doll master. Sasori took off his Akatsuki cloak and his wooden skin was shown. He cried out in pain as he drew out his weapons and stood up. "Kisame, come and help me." He stated as calmly as possible.

Kisame nodded and gripped his Samehada into a fighting position. "Hey you two don't fight him! This is my battle!!" cried out Itachi as he tried to get his two cents into the mix. "SHUT THE HELL UP, ITACHI!!" shouted the brunette. Itachi gasped; this was the first time Sasori totally ignored his order.

"Itachi… I am not only protecting Hinata-chan, I also am protecting my partner, Deidara. If we don't kill this fucktard soon, I will lose the one person I truly know cares for me. He is the only person who sees me as a human being. So I won't let him be taken! If you want to, then get in my way; I will kill you too!" Sasori sounded desperate, so Kisame followed the puppet when he charged Sasuke. Hinata took this chance to maneuver around the battle and reach Deidara.

She quickly pulled out a bottle of medicine and applied the green gel to Deidara's cuts and then took out another gel liquid that was the color blue, and applied to the black burns. "Deidara… Deidara-kun! You have to stay awake otherwise the black burns will eat at your skin! If you stay awake your conscious mind could keep the burns at bay. You have to stay AWAKE!" cried Hinata as she shook the blonde, trying to keep him from drifting away.

The Hyuuga was trying so hard to keep her friend awake that she didn't notice the battle.

Kisame swung his weapon to shred Sasuke's head off, but the Uchiha smoothly missed the attack and high kicked Kisame, his foot driving into the man's chin, causing him to fly upward. "SHIT!" cursed the demon shark as he flew upward. Sasuke then disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kisame. While in mid-air Sasuke slammed his fists into random sections of Kisame's body. The torso, the arm, there was a horrible crack, the jaw, and a final punch to the heart; causing Kisame to fly into the branches of a random tree. Hinata might've been thirty feet away, but she heard his ribs breaking.

"KISAME-KUN!!!" screamed Hinata. Itachi had, had enough. He jumped into the fight and threw three stars at his brother, pinning him onto a tree, and keeping him tied up for the moment. Sasori ran over to Itachi's comrade and retracted his weapons. "Hey! Kisame wake up! Are you alright? Damn it say something!!" shouted Sasori as he panicked about another of his "friends" being hurt. The only thing that came out of Kisame was one word. "Oww…"

Sasori sweat dropped and smacked Kisame on the side of the head, adding another injury to his collection. "Son of a BITCH!! Sasori I'm hurt enough already without your addition, you prick!!" after his shouting rampage, Kisame coughed harshly, bringing up blood from a punctured lung. "Your brother is a real asshole…" he gasped out.

Itachi turned coldly to his brother, who managed to get free, and pulled out a sword from under his cloak and unsheathed the weapon. Sasuke saw his brother take out a weapon, so he repeated the same gesture, taking out his own sword, Sasuke and Itachi started a stand off, circling one another, waiting for a chance to take the enemy's life. Itachi tripped, maybe on accident, maybe on purpose. All Sasuke knew was there was a chance to kill his brother once and for all!

In a flash of the reflection from the sword, Itachi's torso ripped open. It was as if time froze once again, Blood spilled and spattered everywhere, as is a mad painter just dumped a bucket of paint onto the floor. Itachi couldn't even mouth out a word; he was in so much shock. "ITACHIIIIII!!!" shrieked the Hyuuga heiress as her love and her life gone. She stumbled and crawled over to his side and tried her best to put pressure on the wound, he was losing too much blood.

"Itachi… Please… Don't do this, don't go!" she cried hysterically. Itachi smiled and drew bloody lines on her cheek, with his hand. "I… Love you… I've always loved you." Death slowly crept into Itachi's eyes as his life slowly drifted from his form. "Itachi…? Itachi. Itachi! ITACHI!!" Hinata shook his body trying to get him to wake up. It was like trying to wake the dead.

Sasuke grinned manically as he thought of something brilliantly. Hinata is his. Sasori growled and lunged at Sasuke from behind trying to get him off guard, but as quick as lightning, Sasuke grabbed a hold on Sasori's throat and like breaking a tooth pick, snapped the puppet's neck. "NOOO!!! Asleep! I'm lost in a NIGHTMARE!!" Hinata felt as though her little world she loved and cherished was gone.

Sasuke smiled to Hinata and offered her his hand. "Hinata, it is time to leave… Come." He said softly. Hinata stared at his hand as though it was another being. "Never… Itachi… Sasori… Deidara… Kisame…" she was mumbling and not making any sense. Sasuke sighed and kneeled beside Hinata and cuddled her close, with his bloody, red hands. "It's okay, I'll take care of you…" he kissed her cheek softly, making her unconscious mind snap. What little sanity she had left was gone.

Sasuke was about to kiss her lips, when something stopped him. Hinata heard the Uchiha gurgle and looked up to see Neji standing over Sasuke with a bloody kunai in his hand. She then turned to Sasuke and saw that he had a large hole in his throat. The young Uchiha crumpled onto the ground with blood pooling around him, and he reached for Hinata, all she did was move backwards, away from him.

Neji stood smugly over the now deceased Sasuke and stated coldly, "The only person who can touch my cousin that way is that prick brother of yours. Oh wait, you can't hear anymore… Bastard." Neji looked over to Hinata and saw that she was holding onto Itachi, crying and sobbing.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her. "Hinata… I'm sorry; you just can't save everyone…" he cooed to her gently. The Hyuuga girl looked to all the bodies in the clearing now covered in blood. The opening in the forest now besmirched with madness and gore. She looked at Itachi's face and spoke to herself, "Yes I can, I will save them…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** … Wow… once I started this chapter, I really got into it! SO, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF IT?! I must know!!! It was bad, wasn't it?! (Faints) Oh well, flame me… The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. So will the next chapter for "Made with Love"!!! I'll see you all in the next chapter!! Ja Bai Bai! P.S: I did not have anyone edit my story, so please excuse any errors or mistakes! THANK YOU! (Bows lowly)


	16. Renewal

**_Suicide Can Save You_**

_**Act 14: Renewal**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… OMG!! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS FIC!!!! (Faints from shock) I first like to say that… I lied again… I said that I would update as soon as possible, but I didn't!! I thought that I should at least update "Made with Love" and I DID!! (Cheers) But sad to say, school has taken away from my fun time and then I was busy during break. That's when I managed my update, but now I am free and so… I SHALL UPATE!! (Huggles everyone) Thank you for coming to read this!! Now, if you know me, then you should that I have the disclaimer done, but if you are new and are trying to hurt my feelings… Down below is the disclaimer and the warnings… Thank you and have a good day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… Hinamori's name is used in this chapter, she is Hinata's mother, hence the name "Hinata" from the name, "Hinamori." Now, if I did own them I would be ALL TOO happy!! Truly! I don't think I'll be writing on fanfiction sites… But hey, I don't so WAH!!!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempts, blood, character deaths, fight scenes, kiss scenes, and things not meant for little kiddies!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi+Hyuuga Hinata! That is just too cute of a pairing!! I like Hinata paired with a lot of people, just no Naruto and her… That seems… Weird… (I am weird…)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **I thought I was worried about the last chapter… I am really, REALLY NERVOUS!! I did something really very mean in the last chapter and now I have to fix it!! I have something really cool to do for the ending and I MIGHT JUST MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEAL!!! It is still in the maybe section but I don't know… Well, just so you all know… This is NOT the last chapter!! But I am giving away TOO much, so enjoy this chapter and see what happens!!!! SSSSQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEE!!!! (Screams loudly)

**MEGA NOTE: **I WOULD LIKE EVERYONES ATTENTION PLEASE! IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER I WILL GIVE DETAILED INFORMATION ABOUT HOW THE FOUR AKATSUKI LOOK LIKE, IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT THEN PLEASE SCROLL PAST IT AND FIND A POINT WHERE YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH!! THANK YOU!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Suicide Can Save You**

**Act 14: Renewal**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Neji stood smugly over the now deceased Sasuke and stated coldly, "The only person who can touch my cousin that way is that prick brother of yours. Oh wait, you can't hear anymore… Bastard." Neji looked over to Hinata and saw that she was holding onto Itachi, crying and sobbing.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her. "Hinata… I'm sorry; you just can't save everyone…" he cooed to her gently. The Hyuuga girl looked to all the bodies in the clearing now covered in blood. The opening in the forest now besmirched with madness and gore. She looked at Itachi's face and spoke to herself, "Yes I can, and I will save them…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Neji stared at his nephew as if she were speaking nonsense… Which she was. "Hinata stop. You are going to destroy yourself if you try to get them back, I know they were important to you, but… If you follow them to hell, you might not be able to come back." He just connected with his cousin, and he didn't want to let go of her; she was the important person to him. She was all he had left, since he abandoned Konoha.

Hinata was staring at Itachi's bloodied form; he looked like he was sleeping… That mental image of him sleeping would have been perfect, if all the crimson blood wasn't there. She could have let the four members of the Akatsuki rest in peace… If not for the blood that covered them all. Deidara stopped breathing; hunched over still sitting against the tree. Sasori somehow managed to move his puppet form onto its stomach and then he started to crawl to his partner. He only needed about five more feet until he could touch his blonde haired treasure, but his body refused to move anymore and the free moving marionette died…

Kisame, his head was propped onto the Samehada and he was showered with red liquid that came from his mouth; and if you looked closer to his chest, you could see a few ribs pointing outwards. One of his legs was also placed into a freakish angle from when he fell to the ground. It seemed that he was ripped apart from the outside. Itachi… His entire torso was not spared as he was opened horrifically, showing his innards and parts of his rib cage. Hinata almost threw up at the sight, but she had to be strong. She had to get back all of them, even those who were fine dying their pathetic deaths.

"Hinata… Remember, think strong for them and you can save them. Negative thinking is the end of everything; it was the end of me… Don't let it be the end of you. Just go ahead strong and courageously and nothing can stop you… My dearest daughter, do you remember the story of the little girl who fell asleep in Hell and then she woke up in Heaven? Well, do that for them; they have not reached Hell; you can still save them."

A long, warm breeze flew through the trees and the bushes; maybe what people call a message from our passed on loved ones. Well, this message was from Hyuuga Hinamori. Hinata's mother, and she finally managed to send her daughter one message; the last one she could ever give. Hinata opened her eyes that some how closed during the wind blowing and then she realized something. She had to go to Hell.

"Neji-ni-san… I need to go somewhere, I need to go to Hell." She was speaking so calmly that Neji couldn't help but be slightly uneasy with his cousin. "Wh-What?" he asked loudly. She walked over to a bloody kunai on the floor and gently picked it up. Neji panicked as he saw his heiress pick up the weapon. "Hinata…? What are you-" he stopped his words as she placed the kunai over her heart. "HINATA!! No!!" he screamed he rushed to his cousin's side but it was too late. Hyuuga Hinata plunged the pitch-black kunai into her own heart and she couldn't control the scream that erupted from her voice box. Neji caught Hinata gently in his arms and he stared horrified at her now bleeding figure.

"N-Neji-ni-s-san… I am going to be right back… Do not follow me…" she whispered and she slowly felt herself fading; Neji was trying to keep her conscious with his words of warmth, but he couldn't. Hyuuga Hinata died as well. Five lives taken on this very day. "HINATA!!!!" cried the Hyuuga genius as he felt himself crying and slowly starting to sob hysterically.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Darkness… Falling into Darkness. I just keep falling. Hinata thought this as she fell into slumber, she opened her eyes, and her body felt weightless; her vision was pitch black, but she didn't care… She felt nothing right now. Hinata once again opened her eyes and then the darkness was leisurely fading. Fading into dark gray, then light gray, and soon white. Hinata finally found ground and landed onto white marble and noticed that this place looked like Heaven, but deep down she felt as if it was Hell.

There were fruits and food placed onto white marble tables and beautiful gargoyles situated like pillars. "Welcome to Hell, now what would an innocent like you doing down here with all the evil beings like myself?" asked a voice. Hinata turned her gaze all over, until she came face to face with Hades; God of the underworld. The Hyuuga heir looked upon the God and saw… A teenager. He had flaming red hair, deep red pools, and the most beautiful body one could ever lay eyes upon. Hinata then looked into his eyes and replied, "I am here to bring four men back to life." She didn't stutter, and she showed no faults.

Hades laughed and then once his laughter died down, he turned to her and responded by moving closer to her and then placed his hand onto her cheek. "And who might those men be? Lovers?" he questioned all too serenely. Hinata shook her head and replied, "One of them is. He is… The only one I see who can keep me living… The others are also the legs I walk on… They help me move forward. I want- No, I need them back." She stated bravely.

Hades stared deep into her eyes and then stated, "You do know when someone asks for something, they must give back something in return." Hinata stared at him and nodded. Yes, equivalent exchange, she knew of it. "Will you be willing to do anything for these men? Anything? Would you even sell you're soul to save them. To stay here with me forever for them to live again…" he was testing her; to see how far she would go.

Hinata stared down at the floor for mere second and then replied while gazing deep into his eyes, "I would sell my soul to anyone to get them back in my life." She stated. He stared back at her and then replied, "Geez… You're careless. They are already alive, they freaking threatened me already, saying that they have a little girl to take care of back up in the living world, I didn't know that you would come down here just to get the four of them back. Very admirable…" Hinata was about to ask, what did they give Hades, but then he waved his hand as if it were nothing.

"They only swore that they would come back down to meet me when they die again. They swore themselves to me. So when they die, they belong to me." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but Hinata knew he was just playing. "Thank you, for giving them back to me." She stated and she bowed. Hades blushed and replied, "Yeah, well… My wife Persephone is rubbing off on me. Now get out of here, before I change my mind and take you instead." He replied as he closed his eyes and turned his back on the Hyuuga heir.

Hinata smiled and then she felt herself falling again, she gasped as now this time she felt water, ice cold water enter her lungs; she tried to breath and get the liquid out of her lungs, but she couldn't. Her head started to ache as she felt herself falling faster and faster until she couldn't feel anymore! She was about to scream, but then she bolted upright. Hinata was panting wildly and she also found herself back in her body. No floating, no weightless. She was back in her heavy, weighted body.

"Ha… Ha… Neji-ni-s-san…" she panted out; her cousin moved into her line of view and gently pushed her back down onto the ground. Her head fell onto someone's folded legs and she looked up to come into eye contact with Uchiha Itachi. "I-Itachi?" she cried out. She was about to sit back up but he placed both of his hands onto her shoulders so Hinata couldn't sit upright. "Stay. You need to rest… You and Deidara are both the same… He is still groggy from the trip back and Sasori is already fixing himself." Itachi spoke and he had a smile on his lips. A real smile… He hasn't smiled a real smile since he was young.

"Hinata, we heard you and Hades talking about you giving you're soul to him if you had to, to save us. I really want to thank you for wanting to go beyond life to save me, but don't. Next time we die, next time I die, don't follow and don't try to bring us back. We don't really belong here-" Hinata cut him off by placing her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Uchiha Itachi… you belong here with me; alive. You dare disagree?" questioned Hinata. Itachi stared at his lover and shook his head. "No, I would never." He stated as he leaned forward to capture her lips. This kiss was soft and gentle, only soft passion and tender lust made it into the molding of their lips together. "Hey! As much as you two love each other, I need my cousin to rest since she just went to Hell for you dead weights and back!" snapped Neji as he glared at Itachi. The Uchiha pulled away from the kiss and glared back. "She is my lover." Neji replied back to Itachi's words, "She is MY cousin. Now hands off, she has to rest!" snapped Neji as he yanked Hinata away from Itachi and rested her on a worn out blanket.

Itachi nodded and looked over to Kisame who sat up to stretch the rigor mortis out of his body, while Sasori finished fixing his wooden arms and then he walked over to Deidara and hugged the blonde close. "You are an idiot!" shouted the red head as he pulled away from his blonde partner. He wanted that feeling of security and serenity at the same time so he walked over to Hinata and laid down right beside her.

"I… I love you Hinata…" he whispered to her, Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at Itachi. "I love you too…" she whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her close; they kissed once more and sleep overtook her and he just watched the love of his life slumber.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** … I think we are almost at the end of this story and the thought of a sequel is still in my mind… I am not sure, so no yelling at me about it, if you feel like a sequel is wanted and or needed, tell me via review and I will gladly take on tips; but if for some reason I can't, then I wish to not hear any flames. Thank you very much for your continued reading of my fic and have a good day, night, afternoon, and morning!!

**P.S:** Please excuse my errors and mistakes!! Thanks! Ja Bai Bai!!!


	17. Desires

**_Suicide Can Save You_**

_**Act 15: Desires **_

**Chinese Fairy: **I am sorry that I have not updated for a really long time, I was on vacation and also I had major writers block… It really sucked, but now I am updating now and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter; it is the last one and something REALLY COOL is going to happen, YOU ALL SHALL SEE!!! Plus I am debating if there is a sequel or not… I don't know… But anyway, thank you for all of the reviews they are… WONDERFUL!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters, none of them!! If I did then I would not be writing here, I would make my own book out of all my stories but then I wouldn't be able to get all of your great reviews!! (Huggles everyone) Plus my stories are not THAT great… Anyway, onward!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempts, blood, character deaths, fight scenes, kiss scenes, and things not meant for little kiddies!! ALSO!!!!! There will be explicit lime scene! I'll give one more warning before the beginning of the chapter!!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi+Hyuuga Hinata! That is just too cute of a pairing!! I like Hinata paired with a lot of people, just no Naruto and her… That seems… Weird… (I am weird…)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata runs away from her father, who has once again hurt her. She has decided that enough is enough; she is going to end her own life. As she lies dying, someone comes to her and saves her. That someone is Uchiha Itachi. He takes her back to his camp where Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are, and they all open their arms to her, accepting her into the Akatsuki as the person who will hold them together. But how long will Hinata be able to help them, if she can't even help herself…?

**Chinese Fairy: **… I am gonna put lime in this chapter so yeah… I AM FINALLY PUTTING IN ALL THE LOVE THAT WAS MISSING FROM THIS FIC AND ALL THE JUICY STUFF YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! Of course if you don't like this kind of stuff don't worry; it's just a little kissing a bit more stuff but NO SEX SCENE!! Just the starting of love and I am babbling, if I am done me! (Glares at myself in mirror) I can start the chapter!!! READY SET GO!! (Runs away)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**Suicide Can Save You**

**Act 15: Desires**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_He wanted that feeling of security and serenity at the same time so he walked over to Hinata and laid down right beside her._**

**_"I… I love you Hinata…" he whispered to her, Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at Itachi. "I love you too…" she whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her close; they kissed once more and sleep overtook her and he just watched the love of his life slumber._**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I forbid it!! You are not going to go alone with… HIM!!" shouted Hyuuga Neji as he glared daggers at Uchiha Itachi who just now had suggested that Hinata and himself go to a village and enjoy some time at a festival. Hinata looked back and forth from her lover to her cousin trying to see who can she coax to not continue the argument. Sasori looked bored as he was waiting for this 45-minute fight to end, while Deidara looked at Neji and then looked at Itachi to see if he was going to retort; he looked like a tennis spectator. All the while Kisame was sharpening his Samehada idly waiting as well for this meaningless talk to end…

Kisame and Sasori already knew Itachi had won; in three seconds he would turn to Hinata and ask if she would like to go and knowingly win her over with his handsome charm that won her over when she was young. 'Damn pedophile.' Thought the two of them at the same time.

Three, two, one and… "Hinata-chan, wouldn't you like to go to a festival? We could have fun and watch the fireworks, eat good food for once and then spend the night on a comfortable futon. Please, my princess?" Neji almost choked from the scary polite tone in Itachi's voice, it was so out of character that Deidara fell off the boulder he was sitting on, while Sasori and Kisame tried to hide their shock as best they could but they failed; their eyes were wide in surprise.

Neji saw the uncertainty from Hinata's eyes and quickly spoke up, "Pl-Please Hinata, stay here and do NOT go with him! Don't you want to stay with me and- mffgrh!!" Neji's statement was cut off by Deidara's hand and his cheery voice. "You two should get going and we'll pick you two up tomorrow afternoon. It's high noon right now and the festival starts in a couple hours. You both have to pick out a yukata and kimono for the both of you, now go before Neji breaks free and follows."

Itachi slipped a smirk towards the blonde and he pulled Hinata into his arms like a husband would to his bride, and disappeared. Neji scrambled out of Deidara's grasped and screamed out, "You… You're dumb ass hands were… LICKING MY LIPS!" Deidara winced at the high tone in Neji's voice and replied, "I can't stop them, and they weren't licking technically you; they were licking your Chakra. Sorry 'bout that, un." Sasori walked over to Deidara and with his Chakra strings pulled the blonde closer than usual. "That is only saved for me, you hear me Deidara…?" asked Sasori as he licked Deidara's left cheek.

Deidara shivered and the Hyuuga sighed and turned away looking like a seven year old that believes in cooties. "I did not asked for my eyes to go blind, but whatever, they are gone… I guess I'll train." The genius smiled to himself when he activated his Byakugan. Sasori pulled away from the blonde beauty and stated, "Then I'll be your training buddy. I'll not go easy on you though."

Deidara jumped for joy and ran back to his spot on the boulder and gazed upon the sight. Kisame grinned towards Deidara. "You wanna fight as well Deidara? I'll make sure to slice up that pretty face up good." Sasori tore his eyes off of Neji and glared at Kisame. "You even slice a part of his body and you'll be needing a tube to help you piss for a month." Hissed Sasori. Neji winced and Kisame seemed to pale at the puppet's threat. "I was just kidding… Shit…" Neji shook his head as Deidara flashed a peace sign at the blue skinned man in smugness.

In return Kisame flipped off the blonde and then strutted over to sit on a smaller boulder than the clay artist. "Dumb ass ruining my fun… I could kick his ass…" muttered Kisame as he poked a pebble on the floor. Neji and Sasori turned their attention back to one another and then in a blink of an eye, they both disappeared.

"Damn it!! They're moving all over the place… I have to use my left eye!" complained the Iwa nin; "Shut up blondie…" growled Kisame as he kicked the pebble so hard it flew off 30 feet. "Someone is PMSing again…" muttered Deidara. SMACK! "Itai! Damn you Kisame! Telling Sasori-Danna about that!" screamed Deidara as he nursed his aching forehead. Kisame shouted back, "Damn taddle-tail!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It took Itachi less than ten minutes to get to the large town especially known for their world-renowned festivals. He gently placed Hinata down for her to walk on her own and they both strolled into town as if nothing was wrong and they weren't a S-Class criminal and a runaway Heiress, Hinata of course was nervous since she hasn't seen this many people in a while, so she clung to his black shirt… She kinda missed holding onto his cloak for comfort, but since he left it at the camp as to not draw attention, she just smiled in relief that no one knew him as just Itachi…

They continued walking into the town and then stopped at a clothing store to buy their kimono and yukata. Hinata turned to face Itachi about to state that she didn't have any money, and as if Itachi read her mind, he cut her off. "If you are concerned about money, then don't even start, Hinata-chan… I have money and it will pay for everything… Don't you know that the boyfriend's always pay for their little princess's?"

Hinata did hear TenTen and Ino talk about something like that, and timidly nodded. "O-Okay… If… if you insist on it…" she offered him one of her warm smiles and he flashed a small smile in return. The Heiress continued into the store and walked towards the female section of the store where all the kimonos' were, and after seven minutes of searching, she sighed. She couldn't find one to her liking. Hinata thought they were all beautiful but none of them seem to match her. Itachi leisurely made his way to his lover, since he was already done picking out a red and black kimono with white painted kanji on the left sleeve saying, "Strength."

Hinata turned to see him coming and then stated, "Itachi-kun, there is nothing here that I would look nice in… I-I mean… The… clothes here are wonderful… B-But the just won't look pretty on me…" she was blushing from embarrassment and from her complaining… But of course, Itachi found it very adorable and offered a smile. "You will look beautiful in anything, Hinata-chan… Now, how about this one…" smoothly, the Uchiha pulled a hanged kimono from the rack next to him and showed it to her.

It was a silk white kimono with orange, and red maple leaves printed on the hems and the sleeves, and the obi was yellow; overall a beautiful kimono. Hinata awed at its beauty, and smiled when he offered the clothing to her and she timidly took it.

"Come. We must pay and then we can go to the festival ground." Stated Itachi kindly to Hinata as he gently took her hand into his and continued to pay for both kimono and yukata. Once bought and paid for, Hinata was urged to put on the bought kimono and then was spirited to the changing room and with the help of the salesperson, the Hyuuga heiress was able to situate the silk clothing perfectly; finishing tying the obi around her waist, she looked like a goddess the came from above.

Itachi was already dressed in his yukata and was waiting outside the female changing room for Hinata to appear… He was bored from waiting and opened his mouth to yawn, but then turned to see Hinata walking out of the room, made him pause mid-yawn, making him look silly and really out of character. The pupil less eye girl looked up to see Itachi's gaze and giggled at his silly face. The Uchiha recovered from his slip of emotion, and walked up to Hinata and kissed her on the lips softly. "You look like the beautiful lily; too perfect to touch and too serene like a never aging jewel… One that will never lose its sparkle…"

Itachi stated all this in a hypnotic voice, which made Hinata feel like she was being pulled into a spell that wound last eternity. Kissing Itachi once again, they then exited the store and walked down the road to where the stores turned into stands where cheerful smiles were offered and many games and food was provided. "Welcome to a festival of dreams…" stated a saleslady who was selling candy and all sorts of goodies.

Like a child, Hinata smiled and laughed as she ran over to the stand and looked at all the goodies. Itachi walked over and asked Hinata, "What would you like…?" she blushed at her childish ways and then pointed towards the cotton candy. Itachi gave the money as the woman traded for the candy.

Hinata and Itachi both shared the cotton candy and went onto the festival, passing time and having fun… Finally the sun was set and fireworks were covering the sky, everyone stopped their working and buying just to watch the fireworks fly into the air and shine their colorful lights off. Hinata was sitting in Itachi's lap, perched on a tall tree that was in the middle of town; the fireworks were being shot off in the sky above them, dazzling them all who watched. Both of them sat in comfortable silence until Hinata softly broke it.

"I-Itachi-kun… I know this is a silly question… But… Wh-What brought you to me…? I-I am not pretty and I have no personality and n-nothing to offer… What pulled you to a little girl who was nothing but am empty shell?" she didn't turn back to see Itachi; she kept her gaze glued onto the glimmering fireworks in the heavens. After many moments of stilled silence, Itachi spoke. "Hinata… You are pretty. Your moon face fits your features perfectly… While your body is perfect… Even if you were a so-called 'shell,' your smile shines through. You have everything to offer and you keep me going… So, don't put yourself down… It only will make you all those things you said true." Stated the Uchiha as he weaved his fingers through her hair.

Slowly, Hinata turned around and leaned up to gently kiss Itachi. The moment her lips touched his, he responded by molding his lips to hers. Itachi parted his lips so his tongue could lick her bottom lip; he then started to nibble on the pink flesh, which made a shiver go down her spine. Without thinking, Hinata allowed Itachi's tongue to enter her mouth, so he could taste her sweetness; he even tasted the faint traces of the cotton candy… Soon Itachi's hands started to trace ghostly lines along Hinata's neck to her shoulder blades, up and down her sides and then rested on her thigh…

This caused the Hyuuga to jump and pull away from the kiss; she was panting slightly and also blushing madly, redder than a tomato. "I-I-Itachi-kun… Wh-what are you… d-doing…?" she questioned breathlessly. He smiled softly to her inquiry and leaned to her ear and whispered, "I am just expressing my love in a different way, just showing you my love with kisses… Hinata I… I want you…!" stated Itachi as he pulled back to meet her gaze, his eyes with lust, which made Hinata blush even more.

He gently took her into his arms brides style and disappeared into the night… Suddenly appearing in a hotel room they booked earlier; the Uchiha moved closer to the Hyuuga and started to kiss her neck, she gasped to his actions and almost fell to the floor. If it weren't for Itachi keeping a hold on her arms, she would've fell. Soon his tongue escaped his mouth and licked her neck, Itachi also couldn't help but nibble and suck on her perfect skin, knowing it will eave a mark, he pulled back to his her now slightly red flesh and smiled at his work, and then moved to her lips and captured them easily.

Hinata accepted his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall from his arms. Itachi placed his hands onto her obi and tugged on it seamlessly, and left the annoying piece of silk fall to the floor. Hinata didn't seem to notice as their tongues danced, since she was starting to undress Itachi as well; pulling apart the top of his yukata, to reveal his firm chest.

She placed her lithe hands on his chest and outlined his muscles with her thin fingers. He moaned into their kiss and then lowered both their bodies onto the futon that was placed on the floor for them to sleep, he managed this without breaking the kiss. Hinata was laid out beautifully, while Itachi kneeled above her; he was scared to put all of his weight on her frail looking body, but she pulled him down by the waist to lay on top of her. "Itachi… If you want me… I am yours… To take." She smiled tenderly as she spoke this and he gazed down to her face to see if there was any uncertainty, and saw none.

She wanted this too. Itachi turned to the one-lit candle in the room and blew it out and then leaned down to kiss Hinata again. All the while the fireworks were still appearing outside their window…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Morning came for them sooner than expected, but came nonetheless. Hinata and Itachi both were up and ready to go with their original clothing on and their weapons back. They walked downstairs and Itachi silently paid for the room and the bath that they took when dawn struck the town. "Say good bye to this town Hinata, we don't know when we'll see it again." Stated Itachi as they walked hand in hand out of the gates of the festive city. She wordlessly waved back to no one in particular and then they both disappeared from sight.

Deidara and Sasori were cuddling against a large tree while Kisame had returned to sharpening his Samehada, while Neji on lookout. In other words he was waiting for his cousin and somewhat, "in law" as Deidara joked.

Sensing someone in the distance, he quickly activated his Byakugan and searched once again the surroundings and found three forms coming… He blinked and then checked again. There were now only two chakra signals. "What the hell…?" he spoke to himself. The two people were coming and Neji knew that the larger one was Itachi due to the unnatural feeling to it. When the Hinata and Itachi appeared in the opening that the four Akatsuki members and the Hyuuga were. Deidara cheered.

"You're back, Hinata-chan! I missed you!! So did Neji, he looked like he was ready to die from anxiousness…" laughed the blonde. Neji jumped down from the tree with a look on his face, you couldn't really guess what emotion he held… All you knew was something was misplaced. "Good to see you two again… Welcome back Hinata-sama…" he bit his lip and then turned away to go on a walk.

Hinata blinked and removed herself from Itachi's side and followed her cousin. When she caught up with him he turned around and stated, "Hinata-sama… You're… You're pregnant…!" he spoke quickly. She looked him dead in the eye and replied, "Yes, I am…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** … AHHHHH!!!! That is it for this story!! I am going to stop right here and then I am going to start up the next story… "Suicide Won't Save You!!" Ne, Ne… TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK?! I am dying to know? Also thank you all so much for those who have read this fic from the beginning all the way to this spot were at now. Also to anybody who read this story of mine, I am honored by all of you!! (bows respectively) Thank you and I hope to see you all in the next story!! See what happens to Hinata and Itachi! Ja Bai Bai!!

**P.S:** Please excuse any mistakes you see and also please bear with me in the process of the nest story!! Thank you and I hope all of you stay well!!


End file.
